Diamonds and Rust
by Green Absynthe
Summary: [PreThor] A la veille d'une bataille importante Thor est peiné par l'absence de son frère aux festivités. Fandral décide alors d'aller chercher Loki et en découvre par hasard une nouvelle facette qui l'intéressera et le poussera à s'interroger sur le sens même de son existence...
1. Chapter 1

**Diamonds and Rust**

**Note : **Vous remarquerez que pour le moment, le contexte de cette fiction est la magie. Les détails « techniques » sur la magie et les cérémonies sont le fruit de longues recherches sur les pratiques des Vikings dont je me suis inspirée. Néanmoins, j'ai fait certaines modifications, alors malgré l'utilisation de choses réelles, cela reste fiction. De plus amples explications à la fin du chapitre.

Voici juste les mots qui reviennent plusieurs fois :

_Völva_ : c'est un mot qui me semble assez vague, mais pour simplifier, on peut traduire par Prophétesse.

_Seiðr _: sorcellerie telle qu'elle était pratiquée dans l'ancienne religion Nordique. Dans cette fiction, je considère que la magie que pratique Loki découle de ce Seiðr, c'est une petite liberté prise.

_Seiðmaðr_ : sorcier _Seiðkona_ : sorcière

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : la Völva **

« Mon frère, où vas-tu ? demanda Thor dans un ton de reproche alors que Loki venait de quitter précipitamment la salle du trône. Notre père vient juste d'annoncer notre entrée en guerre contre Nornheim, et tu ne viens même pas festoyer avec nous avant le grand départ de demain !

\- J'ai d'autres projets, trancha Loki sans même regarder son aîné tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer dans le long couloir.

Thor soupira longuement et se tourna vers Fandral qui venait de le rejoindre.

\- J'essaie vraiment de l'intégrer, mais tu vois bien qu'il refuse de se mêler à nous ! se lamenta le prince héritier.

\- Tu ne devrais pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il est encore jeune ! Tous les guerriers ne réagissent pas de la même manière à l'annonce d'une guerre. Tu sais bien que Loki n'aime pas tellement se battre, pas plus qu'il n'aime les festivités. Alors laisse-le faire ce qu'il a envie ce soir, après tout, personne ne sait qui reviendra de cette guerre, déclara Fandral en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Thor.

\- Tu as probablement raison. Mais j'aurais aimé passer la soirée avec mon frère car je sais qu'on regrettera de ne pas l'avoir fait si l'un de nous meurt… »

* * *

Selon Fandral, les banquets d'avant-guerre étaient les meilleurs car chacun vivait l'instant présent comme si c'était le dernier. Alors l'épéiste comptait bien en profiter lui aussi ! Les mains prises par les deux demoiselles assises sur chacun de ses genoux, il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur la poitrine avantageuse de la fille de gauche. Elle répondit par un petit rire tandis que la seconde jeune femme montra un signe de mécontentement et se leva. Fandral fut déçu mais les mains baladeuses de la demoiselle lui fit oublier rapidement sa contrariété. Il comptait bien passer son éventuelle dernière nuit en charmante compagnie ! Et cette fille dont il ne connaissait pas le nom était bien partie pour devenir sa partenaire !

Fandral regarda autour de lui, curieux de voir comment ses amis passaient la soirée. Volstagg racontait des histoires aux enfants qui l'encerclaient et lui offraient des regards émerveillés et Hogun était assis à côté, hochant brièvement la tête quand Volstagg lui demandait de confirmer ses dires. Sif conversait énergiquement avec des hommes, entrant dans le rôle du guerrier pour être respectée en tant que seule femme de l'expédition. Quand Frandral vit l'air maussade de Thor, il en eut un pincement au cœur. Le guerrier savait que son meilleur ami était déçu de l'absence de Loki, mais il n'aurait pas imaginé que cela puisse l'affecter à ce point ! Thor était absent, les mains accrochées autour de son verre, feignant parfois la jovialité en offrant de pâles sourires à l'assistance qui n'y voyait que du feu. Mais Fandral le connaissait suffisamment pour voir la mascarade ! Et il ne supportait pas cela. Alors dans un éclair de volonté, il s'excusa auprès de sa compagne et se leva d'un bon : il allait ramener Loki à la soirée !

* * *

Fandral se dirigea vers la chambre de Loki tout en se doutant qu'il n'y serait probablement pas. Mais c'était par là qu'il devait commencer, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de l'infime doute qui persistait. Peut-être Loki était-il fatigué et préférait dormir à l'aube d'une guerre ? Cela ne ressemblait guère au jeune prince, habitué à veiller tard ne serait-ce qu'en lisant dans la bibliothèque. Ce fut la seconde destination de Fandral quand il constata que sa chambre était bien vide. Mais pas de trace de Loki parmi les milliers de livres. Fandral songea qu'il serait bien difficile de trouver le frère de Thor s'il était sorti du palais ! Il se frappa le front de sa main, manie quand il réfléchissait à quelque chose de trop compliqué. Qu'est-ce que Loki aimait faire, à part lire ? Passer du temps avec sa mère ? Fandral écarta l'idée, ayant vu la Reine partir de la fête avec le Roi. L'évidence lui apparut ensuite : la magie ! Mais cela ne l'aida pas plus à le localiser ! Il pouvait faire de la magie n'importe où ! Cependant, il essaya de se mettre à la place d'un _seiðmaðr, _un sorcier, qui passerait sa dernière nuit à la capitale. Fandral esquissa alors un large sourire. Il avait trouvé !

* * *

Le rituel du Seiðr était sur le point de commencer et beaucoup de monde se pressait dans la petite tente de la _Völva, _si bien que Fandral put y entrer sans attirer l'attention. Il y avait bien plus de guerriers qu'il ne l'aurait pensé : tous attendaient les prédictions de la voyante et sa bénédiction. Fandral, lui, se contenta de chercher Loki des yeux supposant qu'il devait être près de la_ Völva _étant donné son rang important. Il oublia son objectif lorsqu'une femme vint apporter un repas à la voyante installée sur une haute chaise qui rappelait un trône. Son visage était difficile à percevoir derrière son long voile qu'elle souleva uniquement à hauteur du nez pour manger ce qui semblait être un porridge.

« Céréales et lait de chèvre, entendit-il à son oreille, reconnaissant le ton ironique de Loki derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Maintenant, on lui apporte un ragout fait du cœur du meilleur cheval de l'armée, interrompit le prince dans un chuchotement tout en regardant la _Völva_ manger le nouveau plat.

\- Un sacrifice ? supposa Fandral, à la fois écœuré et fasciné.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte. Cela lui permet de mieux voir les choses, expliqua Loki en se faufilant pour se positionner aux côtés de Fandral. Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton assez froid.

\- Je suis venu te chercher…

\- J'ai dit à Thor que j'étais occupé, trancha Loki, furieux. On en parlera après, la cérémonie commence. »

Fandral allait répliquer qu'il ne comptait pas rester, mais le regard courroucé de Loki lui fit perdre ses mots et l'incita au silence. Enfin, des chants accompagnés d'un tambour commencèrent à s'élever dans l'assistance, Loki lui-même murmura les paroles incompréhensibles pour le novice qu'était Fandral.

« Les frontières ont été franchies, la _Seiðkona_ attend, commença une femme assise à même le sol aux pieds de la _Völva_ quand les chants invocateurs furent terminés. Y-a-t-il quelqu'un pour poser une question ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Une main se leva dans l'assistance et un guerrier s'avança vers l'enchanteresse qui assistait la_ Völva_.

\- Gagnerons-nous la guerre ? demanda-t-il, formulant la principale question que se posaient toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Répond, _Völva_ ! Répond au demandeur jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne… ordonna la femme d'une forte voix.

La _Völva_ demeura quelques minutes silencieuses et chacun guettait avidement sa réaction, même Loki semblait absorbé par la contemplation de la voyante. Finalement, elle parla d'une voix pure et éthérée :

\- La guerre n'est jamais gagnée. Beaucoup de morts inutiles, des deux côtés… Asgard triomphera mais Nornheim ne perdra pas… Le destin n'est jamais entièrement décidé, il faut que vous fassiez tous vos preuves pendant votre combat pour influencer Urd, Verdandi et Skuld, les Trois Nornes… Laissez-vous guidez par votre plus puissant guerrier. Lui connait le triomphe…

Puis la _Völva_ se tut, laissant l'enchanteresse demander au guerrier qui avait formulé la question :

\- As-tu compris ?

\- Oui, » répondit l'homme en retournant dans la foule.

D'autres questions furent posées, elles concernaient principalement la guerre. Des femmes demandaient si leurs époux et fils allaient mourir, d'autres si elles allaient donner naissance… Et la _Völva_ répondait patiemment à chacune d'entre elles, jusqu'à ce que les signes d'épuisement alertent l'enchanteresse qui mit fin à l'interrogatoire.

La foule s'aligna ensuite pour former une file, Fandral ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait et resta à l'écart mais Loki l'attira devant lui par le bras.

« Elle va nous donner sa bénédiction, expliqua Loki.

\- C'est du sang qu'elle utilise ? demanda le guerrier en voyant les premiers de la file se faire tracer une ligne sanglante sur le front.

\- Le sang du cheval sacrifié, » précisa Loki en poussant légèrement dans le dos un Fandral réticent à avancer.

Mais quand vint son tour, Fandral décida d'être respectueux et accepta la bénédiction, songeant qu'ainsi, Loki accepterait-il de retourner à la fête avec lui. Le pouce de la _Völva_ fut glacé, si bien que Fandral eut encore l'impression de le sentir sur sa peau quelques secondes après.  
Le guerrier ressentit un certain soulagement quand ils sortirent de la tente. La tension magique, car il ne pouvait pas nier l'avoir sentie, était redescendue et son appréhension aussi.

« La_ Völva_ nous a dit de suivre le plus puissant guerrier, je suppose qu'elle parlait de Thor. Alors je vais venir à la fête, mais il me reste quelque chose à faire avant, déclara brusquement Loki.

\- Je t'accompagne, fit Fandral aussi précipitamment.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, s'agaça le prince.

\- Je te connais. Si je ne te suis pas, tu vas te pointer à la fin de la fête en me disant ensuite « je ne t'avais pas dit quand je viendrai » ou un autre truc du genre, justifia le guerrier fermement.

Loki émit un petit rire amusé. C'était précisément ce qu'il comptait faire : jouer sur les mots pour éviter de devoir participer au banquet.

\- Comme tu le voudras, mais il ne faudra pas te plaindre si tu vois des choses que tu n'aimes pas, prévint Loki d'un air énigmatique qui titilla la curiosité du guerrier. Je n'attends pas que tu comprennes ce qui se passera, mais que tu m'épargnes les jugements de valeur, » ajouta-t-il plus froidement, dans un ton d'avertissement.

Fandral acquiesça et suivit Loki qui retournait à l'intérieur de la tente vidée du monde. Il ne restait que la _Völva_ et son assistante. Aucune d'entre elles ne semblait étonnée par la présence de Loki, mais celle de Fandral éveilla la curiosité.

« Il ne fera qu'observer, expliqua Loki en désignant un siège à Fandral pour qu'il s'y installe.

\- Cela peut durer un moment, prévint la femme.

\- J'attendrai, » assura Fandral bien déterminé à prouver à Loki qu'il pouvait avoir suffisamment de patience et d'intelligence pour comprendre.

La femme ne répondit pas, et à présent, les trois personnes présentes : la _Völva_, l'assistante et Loki, agirent comme si Fandral n'existait plus. La voyante quitta son siège et se débarrassa de son voile. Fandral songea qu'elle serait bien jolie si son teint n'avait pas l'air aussi maladif. En même temps, vu ce qu'elle mangeait… Le guerrier réprima un frisson de dégoût à l'évocation du ragout de cœur et reporta son attention sur les préparatifs de ce qui allait suivre. L'assistante plaçait des coussins sur le sol alors que la _Völva_ débarrassait Loki de sa chemise. Fandral n'eut pas le temps de détailler les tatouages runiques sur le corps du prince que celui-ci s'allongeait déjà à même le sol, calant sa tête sur les coussins. La _Völva_ plaça ensuite dans la bouche de Loki ce que Fandral reconnut être des champignons, le genre utilisé comme drogue. Il faillit émettre une protestation mais Loki le mâchait déjà et finit par l'avaler. La _Völva_ fit de même mais dans une quantité moindre. Fandral constata que l'assistante ne suivait pas le mouvement, sans doute fallait-il que l'un d'entre eux reste conscient ?

Loki commença à perdre connaissance, Fandral le vit à cet air détendu qu'il n'arborait jamais en temps normal. Ses yeux étaient semi clos et ses paupières papillonnaient légèrement. L'assistante de la_ Völva,_ munie d'un petit tambour, commença à chanter les runes, ces mots permettant d'atteindre l'état recherché par le _seiðmaðr _qu'était Loki. Fandral ne connaissait pas précisément la signification des runes complexes que la _Völva_ traçait à présent sur le torse de Loki avec du sang, mais il supposa qu'elles correspondaient à celles chantées par l'assistante. La _Völva_ finit par s'installer à califourchon sur Loki. La scène aurait été embarrassante à regarder dans un autre contexte, mais Fandral était suffisamment expérimenté pour reconnaitre qu'il n'y avait rien de sensuel dans ce geste. La femme était sur le prince pour des raisons pratiques, parce qu'elle-même avait maintenant du mal à trouver une position stable à cause des champignons hallucinogènes. Elle continua néanmoins son travail, jusqu'à ce que son assistante arrête de chanter.

C'est alors que le corps de Loki commença à convulser légèrement et la _Völva_ enroula ses jambes autour de celles du prince pour bloquer ses mouvements. De ses mains, elle plaça un voilage de sa manche directement dans la bouche de Loki, lui évitant de se mordre la langue. Les convulsions finirent par se stopper, et la respiration de Loki devint plus profonde, plus intense jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et finisse par haleter.

Fandral fut fasciné par l'expression du visage de Loki. Celui-ci avait l'apparence de quelqu'un proche de l'extase, ce qui contrastait fortement avec son expression habituelle ! Les nerfs de son visage se contractèrent lorsque que la _Völva _passa ses mains sur son torse pour redescendre jusqu'à glisser sa main bien plus bas. Fandral n'eut pas de mal à deviner le genre de plaisir qu'offrit la voyante au prince bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir à cause de la robe et des jambes de la jeune femme. Fandral se demanda si Loki avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait puisqu'il n'avait pas la réaction habituelle d'un homme se faisant toucher ainsi. Loki ne cherchait même pas le contact avec la Völva, il ne cherchait pas à passer ses mains sur elle, attitude peu naturelle dans un cas comme celui-ci…  
Loki laissa alors échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir qui provoqua chez Fandral un frisson. Le regard du guerrier fut ensuite focalisé sur les mains de Loki qui se contractaient le long de son corps. Puis ses doigts finirent par se détendre comme le reste de son corps et Fandral comprit que c'était fini. La _Völva_ retira sa main et l'essuya avec le tissu que lui tendit son assistante avant de s'écarter du prince et prendre le soin de refermer son pantalon. Elle observa ensuite chacun des spasmes du prince qui tendait sa main de temps à autre. De ses doigts, s'échappa un fluide vaporeux verdâtre, de la magie, devina Fandral, que la Völva inspira avant de faire un signe à son assistante. Celle-ci recommença son chant associé au tambour jusqu'à ce que Loki finisse enfin par reprendre progressivement conscience.

« Vous êtes parti loin, jeune prince, commenta la_ Völva _dans un demi-sourire quand Loki rouvrit les yeux. Avez-vous trouvez les réponses ?

\- Oui, je crois, répondit évasivement le prince en s'étirant légèrement.

\- Bien, fit la voyante avant de se tourner vers Fandral. Vous voulez essayer ?

\- Non, merci. Bien que cela semblait plutôt agréable à un moment, commenta-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Loki, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas comprendre l'allusion.

\- C'est parfois nécessaire quand la transe mène à ce genre manifestation physique qui bloque l'ascension. Alors il faut libérer le corps du désir pour permettre à l'esprit de poursuivre le voyage, expliqua l'assistante.

\- A ce moment-là, mon esprit était dissocié de mon corps, précisa Loki en se rhabillant correctement.

\- Oui, je m'en suis douté. J'imagine que ce n'est pas dans ton genre de faire cela devant un public, supposa Fandral avec un sérieux peu habituel alors que la _Völva_ et son assistante quittaient la tente. Jusqu'où es-tu allé, durant ton _voyage _? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Je ne peux te le dire, cela doit rester secret, répondit le prince en se redressant si péniblement que Fandral se sentit obligé de venir l'aider.

Loki se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte et offrit un regard courroucé.

\- Maintenant, nous allons retrouver Thor au banquet, fit Fandral qui ne perdait pas de vue son objectif.

Le prince soupira et se dirigea vers une bassine d'eau au bout de la tente. Il y plongea ses mains et les passa sur son visage pour se débarrasser du sang de la bénédiction. Il nettoierait le reste plus tard.

\- Tu devrais faire de même, conseilla-t-il à Fandral.

Le guerrier s'exécuta avant de se planter fermement devant Loki.

\- Très bien, allons-y, dit Loki avec regret. Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps. »

* * *

Fandral avança d'un air victorieux dans la salle de banquet, suivi d'un Loki pas très enthousiaste. Malgré tout, le prince s'installa aux côtés de son frère qui rayonna à sa vue. Thor lui servit un verre d'alcool que Loki saisit avec hésitation. Après les champignons hallucinogènes, sans doute n'était-il pas raisonnable de boire à outrance. Mais Thor voulut trinquer avec lui alors Loki n'eut pas le cœur de refuser cela à son frère ainé qui paraissait si heureux de le voir !

Fandral était content de lui, il avait réussi à redonner un vrai sourire à Thor en amenant son frère. Bon, le dit-frère ne paraissait pas très en forme car après même après un seul verre, il commençait déjà à tanguer sur la table. Le guerrier entendait déjà les hommes se moquer de lui, mais contrairement à lui, ils ignoraient la substance que Loki avait ingurgitée avant… Alors Fandral trouva injuste les moqueries gratuites dont fut victime Loki et à plusieurs reprises, il demanda aux soldats de le laisser tranquille. Finalement, l'alcool eut raison de Loki qui finit par s'écrouler sur la table, son visage caché dans ses bras. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à la fin du banquet où les autres invités s'étaient arrêtés avant d'être ivres. Effectivement, l'ivresse était déconseillée avant une grande bataille… Fandral plaignit Loki qui se réveillerait le lendemain avec la pire gueule de bois du siècle… Ce fut sans doute par culpabilité qu'il renonça à suivre sa conquête du soir pour aider Thor à ramener son frère dans sa chambre. Mais le prince étant lui aussi un peu éméché, il déposa simplement son petit frère sur le lit et partit se coucher. Il ne remarqua même pas que Fandral était resté.

« Loki ! fit Fandral en secouant le jeune prince. Réveille-toi !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, maugréa le prince en repoussant la main qui tapotait son visage.

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas dormir avec du sang coagulé sur son torse, ni dans un pantalon souillé par ton… »

Cela suffit pour faire ouvrir les yeux à Loki avant que Fandral puisse poursuivre et bien qu'il ait du mal à tenir debout, il se laissa emmener à la salle de bain.

« C'est bon, tu peux me laisser là, assura Loki qui reprenait peu à peu conscience.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te noies dans ton bain, vu dans l'état dans lequel tu es ! protesta Fandral en jaugeant la température de l'eau qui coulait dans la baignoire.

Loki émit un petit rire moqueur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses, avoua-t-il. Les effets seront dissipés dans quelques minutes, je me suis assez reposé pendant le banquet.

\- Attends, je croyais que tu étais ivre mort ! protesta Fandral.

\- C'était soit prétendre cela, soit être forcé à enchaîner les verres. Ce fut mauvais pour la fierté, mais meilleur pour le corps, expliqua le prince avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Sale menteur ! Et dire que je culpabilisais ! s'indigna le guerrier en tapant dans le dos du prince.

Mais celui-ci n'était pas encore très stable sur ses jambes et dû s'accrocher au lavabo pour ne pas vaciller.

\- Tu n'es pas aussi bien que tu le prétends, constata Fandral en défaisant la chemise de Loki.

\- Je le suis assez pour ne pas me laisser déshabiller, répliqua Loki.

\- Tu t'es laissé faire par la _Völva_, contra le guerrier.

\- Elle était plus adroite que toi, nargua le prince avec une moue ironique.

\- Personne n'est plus adroit que moi dans l'art du déshabillage. Je pourrais le faire les yeux fermés, prétendit Fandral.

\- Je veux bien te croire, » marmonna Loki en jetant négligemment sa chemise par terre.

Il se débarrassa ensuite de son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements avec hésitation. Ce n'était pas vraiment par pudeur car les guerriers avaient l'habitude de se laver dans la même salle après les entrainements. Seulement, Loki ne participait plus aussi assidument aux exercices depuis un moment, et il redoutait toujours l'effet que feraient ses tatouages magiques qui étaient le plus souvent arborés par des femmes… C'était donc principalement pour cela qu'il fuyait les séances de bains collectifs ou tout autre chose qui l'amèneraient à se dévêtir.  
Il devait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas réfléchi quand il s'était laissé retirer sa chemise par la_ Völva_ auparavant et Fandral avait sûrement déjà remarqué ces marques…

« A quoi servent ces tatouages ? finit par demander Fandral.

Il n'y avait aucune moquerie, aucune suspicion dans la voix. Juste de la curiosité naturelle, ce qui poussa Loki à lui répondre :

\- Ce sont essentiellement des sorts de protection et de détection de magie. J'en ai aussi un qui canalise ma force au cas où je perdrais le contrôle de ma magie. Celui-ci, ajouta Loki en désignant son bas ventre, tu as déjà dû le voir chez certaines de tes conquêtes.

\- Oui, s'amusa Fandral. Cela bloque la fertilité, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Exactement. Je ne fais pas assez confiance aux femmes, fit le prince dans un sourire dédaigneux.

\- Peut-être ce genre de tatouage me serait utile à moi aussi, songea l'épéiste à voix haute.

\- Pour toi, je préconiserai plutôt toute une série de protection contre les maladies vénériennes, lâcha Loki en se glissant dans le bain.

\- Salaud ! Finalement, je crois que te noyer dans ton bain ne serait pas une mauvaise idée…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai sûrement mort demain, répliqua Loki dans un sourire mystérieux.

\- Ca a rapport à ce que tu as vu dans ton _voyage _? s'enquit Fandral soudainement inquiet.

C'était stupide, il ne croyait pourtant pas à la divination !

\- Je ne te le dirai pas, trancha le sorcier. Mais comme tous autres, j'ai une chance sur deux de mourir ou de vivre…

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour accepter de te laisser battre uniquement parce qu'une voyante te l'a prédit, avança Fandral.

\- La _Völva_ a dit elle-même qu'il n'existait pas de destin fixe. Les Trois Nornes le tissent au fur et à mesure, expliqua Loki.

\- Tu crois vraiment à ces choses-là, constata le guerrier.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ma magie n'est-elle pas la preuve de cette réalité ? s'étonna le prince en frottant son corps pour se débarrasser des traces de sang séché.

\- La magie est juste ton talent, comme moi avec l'épée, supposa Fandral en haussa les épaules. Ce sont des choses que nous ne devons qu'à nous-mêmes, parce que nous avons travaillé dur pour en arriver à notre niveau. »

Loki resta songeur à ces paroles et ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à la fin de son bain. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put, sous l'œil vigilant de Fandral. Le prince ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire moqueur devant l'inquiétude de son aîné qui ne fut rassuré qu'une fois Loki sorti de l'eau.

« Sois en forme pour demain, conseilla juste le guerrier avant de quitter la salle d'eau.

\- Toi aussi, reste en vie, » murmura Loki quand il fut seul…

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Note concernant la magie et les pratiques shamaniques de la Völva

Odin, Thor, Loki etc… étant des dieux, c'est difficile d'utiliser la mythologie nordique de façon précise, j'ai donc pris le parti d'imaginer une sorte de religion, ou plutôt des croyances s'inspirant de la mythologie :

Les Asgardiens ne croient pas en un dieu en particulier, mais plutôt en des préceptes. Ce dont il est question ici, c'est les Nornes. Les Nornes sont des divinités qui régissent le destin des neuf royaumes d'Yggdrasil, les plus connues sont Urd (le passé), Verdandi (le présent) et Skuld (l'avenir). Dans la mythologie nordique, les dieux sont aussi mortels et ont aussi un destin conçu par les Nornes. Alors je trouvais intéressant de partir de là pour ancrer des croyances chez les Asgardiens. Comme les religions modernes, j'imagine que tout le monde ne croit pas au pouvoir des Nornes sur l'avenir, ce qui explique que les pratiques restent assez marginales tout de même, et comme le Seiðr, la magie, ça reste un domaine considéré comme féminin par les Asgardiens. Voilà, c'est comme ça que j'imagine les choses pour cette fiction. Désolée de m'étendre autant, sachant que ce n'est absolument pas le thème principal de la fiction, mais je voulais éclaircir ce point qui a tout de même son importance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamonds and Rust**

**Note :** merci à LonelyD pour son commentaire!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : la bataille de Nornheim**

Fandral s'amusait et quand il se faisait ce genre de réflexion sur un champ de bataille, il en ressentait un certain malaise. Était-ce normal d'éprouver tant de plaisir pour les combats ? Le bruit des épées, l'adrénaline, ne pas savoir si oui ou non il allait survivre… Ce genre d'excitation lui plaisait tant qu'il se demandait s'il ne préférait pas cela aux femmes… Mais ce jour-là, il était perturbé par la pensée de Loki et de ses paroles de la veille : le jeune prince allait-il perdre la vie en ce jour ? Sans savoir pourquoi, cela le révoltait. Pas parce qu'il appréciait Loki, mais parce qu'il savait les dégâts que sa mort causerait à Thor.

Fandral tiqua en parant le coup de son assaillant. Si jamais Loki mourrait, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie car il _savait _en quelque sorte que cela arriverait. Il chercha alors le jeune prince des yeux. Loki semblait bien s'en sortir, alternant sorts déstabilisants et coups de dagues agiles. Le cadet des princes ne se battait pas comme les autres. Il n'utilisait pas d'armes massives, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il passait pour quelqu'un de frêle. Pourtant, l'habileté de Loki était bien plus destructrice que les coups puissants de son adversaire. Il bougeait avec aisance : il était définitivement très doué en combat au corps à corps puisqu'il ne craignait pas d'approcher son ennemi pour lui planter sa dague dans les failles de son armure.  
Fandral évita juste à temps une épée et se maudit d'avoir été distrait par Loki. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le perturbait tant, il s'agissait d'une sorte d'instinct viscéral. Il planta rageusement l'homme qui avait manqué de le tuer et se rapprocha inconsciemment du jeune prince en restant seulement à quelques pas devant lui.  
Soudain, Loki chuta sous l'impulsion d'un coup et au lieu de se redresser comme Fandral l'attendait, il resta figé au sol, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Etait-il inconscient ? C'était possible. Même si ses yeux étaient bien ouverts, sa main ne cherchait même pas sa dague pourtant accessible ! Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il acheva son nouvel ennemi et se rua vers Loki, attaquant de dos -pratique qui le répugnait habituellement- son assaillant avant qu'il puisse toucher le prince. Loki offrit à Fandral un regard surpris alors que l'homme tombait au sol.

« Les Nornes viennent de changer ton destin, commenta Fandral avec un sourire satisfait.

\- On dirait bien, admit Loki en se relevant péniblement.

\- Blessé ? demanda le guerrier en surveillant leurs arrières.

\- Juste une ou deux côtes cassées, répondit-il avant de ramasser sa dague et la replacer dans son fourreau.

\- _Thor ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! On doit se replier ! _fit soudain la voix de Sif au loin.

Fandral ne put localiser la jeune femme, il entendit seulement Thor répondre :

\- _Jamais ! Nous sommes la fierté d'Asgard ! _

_\- Thor ! Nous avons perdu presque la moitié de nos forces ! » _fit Volstagg, essoufflé.

Fandral échangea un regard avec Loki. Tous deux semblaient penser la même chose : malgré l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient pour Thor, le prince héritier n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et refusait de voir la vérité. Ils étaient en sous-nombre et risquaient la défaite ! Mais Thor n'ordonna pas le repli réclamé par ses compagnons et Fandral ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avec colère.

« Laissez-vous guider par votre plus puissant guerrier. Lui connait le triomphe, » déclara Loki, répétant la prédiction faite par la _Völva_ la veille avec une pointe d'ironie tout en lançant sa dague sur un ennemi.  
Il récupéra ensuite son arme en tendant sa main, utilisant un sort pour la ramener à lui.  
Fandral fut surpris en premier lieu que Loki décide brusquement de cesser le combat en corps à corps mais compris rapidement que la blessure de Loki ne lui permettait plus de se rapprocher des assaillants. Les déplacements hésitants du prince illustraient la douleur qu'il devait ressentir au flanc droit.

« Pourquoi restes-tu là ? demanda Loki en fusillant Fandral du regard puisqu'au lieu d'aller combattre aux côtés de Thor et ses amis, il s'obstinait à rester près de lui.

\- Je pense que tu es blessé plus sérieusement que tu ne le dis. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser tout en sachant cela, avoua franchement le guerrier tout en se battant.

\- Et pour lui, commença Loki en désignant un des leurs, mort, à ses pieds. Éprouves-tu une quelconque culpabilité à l'avoir _laissé_ ?

\- Lui n'était pas le petit frère de mon meilleur ami, répondit Fandral.

\- Je me passerai de ce genre de faveur, surtout pour d'aussi piètres motivations. Alors laisse les Nornes décider de mon destin ! siffla Loki en s'éloignant de Fandral, bien que son pas peu régulier lui complique considérablement la tâche.

\- Et si c'étaient les Nornes qui me soufflaient d'assurer que tu restes en vie ? répliqua le plus vieux sérieusement. Parce que cela va bien au-delà de ce que j'aurais fait en temps normal.

\- Foutaises ! Tu fais cela uniquement parce que je suis le frère de Thor, et que nul ne te pardonnera si je meurs sous tes yeux, fit le prince lançant négligemment un sort mortel en face de l'ennemi.

\- Évidemment, cela entre en compte. Mais pas uniquement car il me suffirait de m'éloigner pour ne plus être accuser. Mais je ne compte pas faire cela, je resterai à assurer tes arrières quoi qu'il arrive, assura Fandral fermement.

\- Va-t'en Fandral, ordonna Loki avec colère. J'ai nullement besoin d'être _protégé, _cracha-t-il avec véhémence. Va-t'en ou je n'hésiterais pas à te faire reculer de force. »

Fandral lança à Loki un regard méfiant quand il le vit tendre son bras dans sa direction, laissant supposer qu'il préparait un sort contre lui. Loki resta un moment ainsi avant de dévier légèrement sa main pour toucher un assaillant derrière Fandral.

« _Repliez-vous ! _»gronda finalement la voix de Thor au loin, faisant presque sursauter Fandral.

Le guerrier s'étonna du brusque changement du prince et redouta qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Sif ou à un autre de ses amis. Il fit un signe de tête à Loki, il n'était pas question de désobéir aux ordres de leur chef mais encore fallait-il pouvoir quitter le champ de bataille où ils étaient en infériorité numérique : une centaine d'ennemis pour seulement une vingtaine d'Asgardiens !

« Thor ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Fandral lorsque Loki et lui parvinrent à atteindre le prince héritier qui repoussait les ennemis à l'aide de son marteau.

\- Nous pouvons partir maintenant, leur chef est mort de ma main. Dès qu'ils s'en apercevront, ils sauront qu'Asgard a gagné cette bataille, mais en attendant, il est inutile de gaspiller d'autres vies, annonça Thor.

\- Ils restent trop nombreux pour nous. Ils ne nous laisseront pas partir, déclara Hogun en envoyant la boule de son fléau enfoncer le crâne d'un ennemi.

\- Ils seront obligés s'ils ne nous voient pas, insinua Loki.

\- Explique, ordonna Thor avant de récupérer son marteau.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'utiliser la magie soit raisonnable avec ta blessure, chuchota Fandral discrètement afin que personne d'autre que Loki ne puisse l'entendre.

Mais Loki ignora superbement la remarque de Fandral et poursuivit :

\- Tu diras aux hommes de se regrouper autour de Sif pendant que nous, le Trio Palatin, toi et moi retiendrons les hommes de Nornheim.

\- Enfin Loki, tu as bien vu qu'ils sont trop nombreux ! s'agaça Sif, sans doute contrariée d'être écartée du plan.

\- Laisse-moi finir, cingla Loki. Avec un sort d'illusion, ils auront assez de clones pour s'occuper, crois-moi ! Ensuite, quand tous nos hommes seront regroupés, je créerai un brouillard qui nous permettra de partir en toute sécurité.

\- Tu veux qu'on fuie lâchement, avec un tour de passe-passe, résuma Thor amèrement.

\- Je veux fuir avec le moins de dégâts possible pour nos hommes, rectifia Loki. Et c'est ce que tu veux aussi.

\- Mais pas en détalant comme des lapins ! protesta le prince.

\- Thor, moi non plus je n'aime pas l'idée d'utiliser la ruse de Loki pour nous replier, mais je crois que c'est la seule solution pour ramener le plus d'hommes vivants à Asgard, déclara Volstagg. Il y a déjà eu trop de morts.

Loki plissa les lèvres, mécontent d'être méprisé ainsi par les compagnons de Thor et d'être qualifié de lâche par son frère.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le plan de Loki, fit ensuite Fandral. Alors si personne n'a mieux à proposer, je pense que nous devrions le suivre.

Thor soupira et Fandral reconnaissait bien son expression du visage. Il capitulait même s'il n'appréciait pas l'idée de Loki.

\- Rassemblez-vous autour de Sif ! » ordonna-t-il en criant.

Ce fut le signal pour Loki qui tâcha de se concentrer au maximum malgré sa blessure lancinante. Des clones de lui-même apparurent à divers endroits du champ de bataille ainsi que des copies de Thor et du Trio Palatin. Fandral, au lieu de se mêler aux clones comme l'avaient fait Thor et les autres, décida d'assurer les arrières de Loki et songea qu'il avait bien fait lorsque les guerriers ennemis devinèrent la source de cette magie illusionniste. Fandral s'occupa alors des assaillants qui avaient réussi à échapper à Thor pour permettre à Loki de continuer ses sortilèges sans avoir à se soucier de sa sécurité.  
Au bout d'un moment, Fandral remarqua que Loki faiblissait. Il vacillait légèrement et il semblait que ses illusions devenaient moins puissantes.

« C'est trop tôt, marmonna Loki en fermant les yeux pour maximiser sa concentration.

Il tâta les fourreaux de ses dagues et grogna de rage quand il constata qu'ils étaient vides. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il sentit Fandral lui prendre la main pour y placer sa dague.

\- Je l'ai ramassé, » précisa-t-il.

Loki ne répondit pas et retira vivement la protection en métal qu'il portait à son avant-bras droit qu'il découvrit en même temps. Fandral n'eut même pas le temps de bouger que Loki entailla vivement une des runes tatouées sur sa peau.

« Est-ce vraiment prudent de briser le sceau qui canalise tes pouvoirs ? fit Fandral, certain d'avoir compris le geste de Loki.

\- Pas le choix, » souffla-t-il en grimaçant.

Fandral constata une nette différence quand le sort de canalisation fut rompu. Les illusions retrouvèrent leur puissance et facilitaient la tâche à Thor et aux autres. Fandral balaya du regard le champ de bataille et constata que les guerriers suivaient bien les ordres et quand il vit que tous étaient revenus près de Sif, il cria :

« Thor ! Revenez !

Puis quand le groupe fut assez près d'eux, poursuivi par les ennemis, il dit à Loki :

\- Le brouillard, maintenant ! »

Mais Loki ne réagit pas, il avait très certainement fermé son esprit pour se concentrer. Fandral appuya à contre cœur sur son flanc droit afin d'intensifier la douleur et faire revenir Loki à la réalité. Le prince grogna mais ne commenta pas le geste de Fandral, comprenant immédiatement qu'il était temps de passer à la seconde partie du plan.  
Les clones disparurent instantanément et Loki tendit les bras pour faire apparaitre le brouillard. Il le fit épais et sombre, si bien que Fandral eut l'impression de se retrouver à la nuit tombante. Il pouvait à peine voir Loki à ses côtés.

Le silence était pesant et avait pour unique but de se fier aux pas des uns et des autres pour se diriger. Fandral lui-même n'était franchement pas à l'aise même s'il n'avouerait pas que la présence de Loki à ses côtés le rassurait. Non, il dirait simplement qu'il souhaitait surveiller l'évolution de la blessure du prince qui avançait plus lentement que le groupe.

« Je ne sens plus leur présence, annonça Loki au bout d'un moment.

\- Ils marchent devant nous, répondit Fandral.

\- Non, je parle des soldats de Nornheim, » fit Loki en estompant peu à peu le brouillard pour constater qu'effectivement ils étaient à présent bien loin du champ de bataille.

Un soulagement général se fit sentir quand le sort de Loki fut complètement dissipé. Des acclamations de joies rompirent le silence, répétant inlassablement le nom de Thor, celui qu'il fallait suivre pour être victorieux, laissant Loki dans l'ombre amère. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Fandral ne participa pas à la liesse des autres. Certes, Thor était le plus valeureux des guerriers, il s'était battu bien plus bravement que les autres, avec plus de force et de conviction, il avait guidé ses soldats à travers le brouillard, esquivé les attaques des rares ennemis qui avaient réussi à les atteindre durant la traversée. Oui, Fandral savait tout cela, mais il savait aussi les efforts de Loki, il faisait partie des rares à savoir que le plan venait de Loki qui avait tant œuvré de sa personne pour que ce soit un succès. Alors maintenant, Fandral songeait que Loki méritait aussi une petite part de gloire et de reconnaissance de la part des guerriers. Mais quand il regarda vers le jeune prince, celui-ci restait neutre, on ne pouvait lire ni fureur, ni déception sur son visage. Il était tellement habitué à rester dans l'ombre que celle-ci ne l'incommodait plus.

« Reposons-nous un instant, » ordonna Thor en balayant du regard les hommes survivants.

Certains étaient blessés mais aucun ne se plaignaient car tous mesuraient la chance d'être encore en vie. Le prince avait précisément choisi de s'arrêter en raison du cours d'eau qui passait et permettrait de se désaltérer et nettoyer leurs blessures et leurs armes. Fandral suivit le mouvement et après avoir bu, il passa de l'eau sur son visage crasseux de poussière et de sang. Il ignorait s'il avait inconsciemment suivi Loki, mais le jeune prince était tout près, apportant maladroitement de l'eau à ses lèvres rougies de sang.

« Thor ! appela Fandral. Ton frère est sérieusement blessé.

Loki se tourna furieusement vers Fandral et siffla :

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, imbécile !

Fandral esquissa un léger sourire pour garder contenance mais une inquiétude inhabituelle le prit quand il vit les dents maculées de sang du prince lorsqu'il parla.

\- Ça va ! » râla-t-il quand Thor arriva à ses côtés pour s'enquérir de son état.

La réelle angoisse de Thor rappela à Fandral qu'il avait bien fait d'assurer la protection de Loki, même si ce dernier n'acceptait que peu une quelconque aide. Fandral eut presque envie de rire devant l'attitude presque enfantine du cadet qui refusait l'assistance de Thor pour le débarrasser de ses protections.

« Bon sang, Loki ! Mère va me tuer si je te laisse dans cet état ! argua Thor.

\- Et moi je te tue si tu me touches encore, répliqua Loki avec colère quand son aîné lui fit involontairement mal. Va donc soigner tes propres blessures !

Thor avait beau avoir de bonnes intentions, il n'était pas connu pour sa douceur. Fandral ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant l'air presque penaud de l'aîné qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour soulager son frère. Mais le prince héritier reprit vite contenance.

\- Mon frère, Je m'occuperai de mes blessures quand je serai assuré que les tiennes sont sans gravité, déclara fermement Thor en posant une main sur l'épaule de Loki.

\- Il a des côtes brisées, et l'une d'elles a sûrement perforé son poumon, expliqua Fandral sous l'œil noir de Loki.

Fandral répondit au regard furieux de Loki par un clin d'œil appuyé et un sourire amusé.

\- Te sens-tu capable de marcher jusqu'au campement ? s'inquiéta Thor.

\- Évidemment, pour qui me prends-tu ? » s'agaça Loki en réajustant ses vêtements.

Thor ne répondit pas et Fandral retint un commentaire. Sans doute n'était-ce pas le bon moment de taquiner le prince blessé. Selon Fandral, Thor continuait encore à voir son frère comme un enfant, quelqu'un qui avait besoin de protection et sans doute culpabilisait-il à l'idée que Loki soit plus gravement blessé que lui…

* * *

Loki étouffa un gémissement dans son poing qu'il maintenait serré contre sa bouche. La douleur était cuisante comme si on lui plantait un couteau dans les côtes. Mais il savait que c'était normal, sa magie ressoudait ses os brisés en ce moment même et le fait qu'il ait utilisé ses dernières forces pour créer le brouillard rendait impossible l'utilisation d'un sort pour réduire la douleur. Il savait ses blessures graves et ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre un guérisseur. Son poumon était perforé et il avait perdu bien trop de sang. Quand, à l'abri des regards, il avait retiré ses vêtements un peu plus tôt, il s'était rendu compte qu'une de ses côtes ressortait de sa peau dans une plaie béante. Mais Loki refusait l'aide, il ne voulait pas être apitoyé, sa fierté était bien trop grande pour cela. Alors il souffrait en silence, enfin du mieux que possible, en espérant que ce serait fini au petit matin. Thor, allongé non loin de lui dans la tente qu'ils partageaient, dormait comme un bienheureux, apaisé par la victoire même s'ils savaient tous que la confirmation n'aurait lieu qu'à leur retour à Asgard, quand les émissaires des Nornes auraient fait allégeance à Odin.

Le jeune prince laissa échapper une plainte tout en se maudissant. Il n'était plus très sûr que sa magie le soignait encore. Peut-être était-il simplement en train de mourir ? Le sang poisseux continuait de couler lentement de ses narines et instinctivement, il tendit sa main vers Thor, pris de l'angoisse soudaine de mourir seul.

« Mon frère… murmura-t-il dans le silence nocturne.

\- Loki, marmonna l'aîné dans son sommeil quand il sentit une main l'effleurer.

\- Thor, appela plus fortement Loki, réveillant définitivement le plus vieux qui éclaira la tente.

Le prince se figea en voyant l'état de Loki et bondit hors de sa couche pour se rapprocher.

\- Loki ! Pourquoi tu…

\- Tais-toi, laisse-moi parler. Ce sont peut-être mes derniers mots, coupa Loki.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises ! protesta Thor en écartant la chemise gorgée de sang de son frère pour mettre à jour sa blessure.

\- Les Nornes, dit Loki comme si cette simple évocation justifiait ses craintes. Alors laisse-moi parler.

\- Je t'écoute, fit Thor à contrecœur, uniquement pour que son cadet ait l'esprit suffisamment occupé pour le laisser observer ses plaies.

\- Les cheveux de Sif, tu sais, quand ils sont soudainement devenus noirs quand nous étions enfants… C'était moi, avoua le plus jeune avant de serrer les dents.

\- Je sais, répondit Thor dans un sourire indulgent, posant délicatement sa main sur la côte qui ressortait de la peau.

\- Je t'assure que j'ai cherché le contre-sort…

\- Je sais, répéta le frère ainé. Je t'ai vu chercher, c'est pour cela que j'ai su que c'était toi… Ce n'est pas grave Loki, juste une bêtise d'enfant. Et Sif est toujours aussi belle, même sans ses cheveux blonds. Alors ne te tracasse pas pour si peu et sois fort, mon frère, » termina-t-il en appuyant vivement sur l'os saillant pour le replacer dans sa chair.

Les yeux de Loki se révulsèrent sous la douleur alors qu'il tentait de retenir un cri. Il n'entendit pas les paroles apaisantes de Thor qui lui maintenait le visage et recueillait les larmes de souffrance avec ses pouces. Pourtant, il ressentit une profonde détresse quand Thor s'éloigna et quitta précipitamment la tente…

* * *

« Humm c'est déjà le matin ? bredouilla Fandral quand il fut tiré de son sommeil.

\- Mon ami, réveille-toi, c'est important ! fit Thor.

Ce fut le ton anxieux de la voix qui décida Fandral à ouvrir les yeux alors qu'ils étaient encore au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda-t-il ensuite en enfilant ses vêtements à la hâte.

\- Les blessures de Loki sont très sérieuses. J'ai réussi à remettre ses côtes en place, mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour arrêter le sang, expliqua le prince.

\- Tu devrais plutôt demander l'aide du guérisseur, conseilla Fandral en suivant Thor jusqu'à la tente.

\- Si je le fais, Loki ne me le pardonnera jamais. Sa magie a déjà entamé la cicatrisation, alors je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin d'un guérisseur, fit le dieu en s'arrêtant devant sa tente. Il faut juste l'empêcher de saigner plus afin qu'il ne perde pas de forces inutilement. »

Fandral suivit Thor dans la tente et le regard blessé et que lança Loki à son frère le convainquit de ne pas demander d'aide. Loki ne voulait pas être vu dans un tel état de faiblesse et Fandral se sentit presque coupable d'être présent. Mais ne perdant pas de vue son objectif, il s'empara du nécessaire de premier soin présent dans la tente. En voyant la plaie béante, Fandral songea que s'il n'avait pas été un maître de magie et s'il n'avait pas brisé ce sceau runique, Loki serait probablement mort. Là, même s'il était en mauvaise état, Fandral savait instinctivement qu'il survivrait, il sentait sa magie bouillonner et se concentrer autour de la blessure. Le guerrier n'était pas doué de magie, mais reconnaissait celle de Loki depuis qu'il en avait été témoin de façon si directe auparavant, quand il assurait les arrières de Loki.

« Redresse-le, » demanda Fandral à Thor.

Le prince s'exécuta malgré les protestations de Loki dont les mots devenaient à peine cohérents. Fandral parvint alors à faire un bandage de fortune qui se gorgea déjà de sang mais Thor et lui constatèrent rapidement que les saignements de nez s'étaient stoppés. L'épéiste décida néanmoins de doubler le bandage en le serrant bien. Ayant l'habitude des côtes cassées, il savait bien comment favoriser leurs guérisons ! Une fois que tout fut terminé, Thor et Fandral furent surpris d'entendre le rire de Loki.

« Tu as encore défié les Nornes, chuchota-t-il, les yeux mi-clos. J'entendais pourtant Skuld m'appeler… Comme lors de mon _voyage… _Elle me disait de la suivre sans crainte, mais toi…

\- Il délire, fit Thor en nettoyant le sang séché sur ses mains.

\- Oui, son discours est incompréhensible, » mentit Fandral.

Il savait pourtant de quoi Loki parlait et esquissa même un sourire amusé parce qu'il avait compris que Loki s'adressait à lui. Étrangement, il ne voulait pas mettre Thor dans la confidence, tout comme il ne voulait pas lui raconter l'affaire de la _Völva_. C'était entre Loki et lui, aussi niaise que pouvait-être cette pensée. Mais ce soir-là, il avait découvert en Loki quelque chose d'attirant et de plaisant, un mystère qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez personne. Une sorte d'aura à la fois inquiétante et fascinante, comme un guerrier face à un danger qu'il appréhende mais qui l'excite en même temps. _Excitation_ n'était sans doute pas le mot juste pour décrire l'intérêt qu'il éprouvait pour Loki, mais il n'était pas indifférent…

* * *

**Note :** Une bataille à Nornheim est mentionnée dans une scène coupée dans Thor, j'ai décidé d'utiliser cet élément et de l'adapter. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu cette scène : Loki demande à Thor s'il est nerveux (pour son couronnement) et Thor lui réplique en riant « m'as-tu déjà vu nerveux ? », Loki lui dit que oui, une fois à Nornheim. Thor répond que ce n'était pas de la nervosité mais la rage du combat, ce qui lui a permis de leur frayer un chemin au travers d'une centaine d'adversaires. Loki lui dit qu'à son souvenir, il est celui qui a créé par magie une épaisse fumée pour les dissimuler. Là, Thor répond qu'il y a des hommes qui se battent, et d'autres qui font juste quelques tours de magie…

J'aime beaucoup cette scène et c'est dommage qu'elle ait été coupée au montage car elle illustre bien la relation Thor/Loki à ce moment-là : de l'affection, mais un Thor arrogant et un Loki susceptible mais qui paradoxalement ne tient pas tête directement à Thor (il se venge sur le serviteur qui ricane)…


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamonds and Rust**

**Chapitre 3 : la destinée**

Fandral laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être alors qu'il se retirait de sa conquête du soir qu'il ne saurait nommer pour rouler sur le dos. La fête avait été grande et à la hauteur de la victoire d'Asgard ! Leur chef, Thor, avait été loué maintes fois et comme à son habitude, Fandral avait prolongé la fête dans sa chambre à coucher… Pourtant, alors que la femme à côté de lui somnolait déjà, ses pensées dévirèrent vers Loki qui s'était montré distant toute la soirée. Beaucoup avaient murmuré qu'il était jaloux mais Fandral nota autre chose, comme le besoin de s'effacer complètement. Le guerrier songea avec pitié que le jeune prince n'était pas à sa place parmi eux. Cela crevait les yeux que ni Loki, ni les autres guerriers n'apprécient leurs présences respectives.  
Peut-être Loki était simplement épuisé ? Après tout, sa blessure avait mis du temps à guérir malgré la magie ! Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la bataille et Fandral savait que cela était un sujet à éviter. Pourtant, il continuait à se poser des questions. Loki pensait-il vraiment qu'il défiait les Nornes en l'aidant ? Fandral ne faisait que suivre son instinct et n'aurait pas fait autrement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il pensa que la _Völva_ de Loki aurait sûrement des réponses à ses interrogations et quand il constata qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir alors que sa conquête ronflait légèrement, il décida de sortir.

Il se surprit à faire le chemin jusqu'à la tente de la_ Völva_ sans se tromper et songea que c'était peut-être un _signe._ Seulement, même s'il reconnut aisément l'endroit, il n'y avait nul campement. Sans doute la prophétesse changeait-elle de lieu selon ses humeurs. Déçu, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il reconnut sa voix.

« Un homme a des questions, je savais qu'il reviendrait, murmura la _Völva_.

\- Effectivement, admit Fandral. J'en ai une. Puis-je vous la poser ?

\- Oui, mais je ne peux garantir une réponse…

\- Ais-je vraiment défié les Nornes ? demanda le guerrier sans préciser la raison de cette question.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un instant, elle semblait réfléchir bien que Fandral ne puisse voir grand-chose sur son visage dissimulé par un voile.

\- Défié, non. Nul ne peut défier les Nornes. Elles sont les seules souveraines du Destin. Influencé, certainement. Chaque acte, chaque fait, change le cours de la vie, c'est tout à fait normal… Ceci-dit, je crois que vous avez bousculé l'ordre des choses à plusieurs reprises. Pas à propos de votre destin, mais celui de Loki, expliqua la femme en commençant à avancer, suivie par le guerrier qui ne savait pas où ils allaient.

\- Comment cela ? fit Fandral, un peu mal à l'aise. Cela n'était-il pas commandé par les Nornes, les seules souveraines ? répéta-t-il.

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela… Loki devait mourir. Je l'ai vu moi-même, il le savait lui aussi. Mais dès l'instant où vous avez décidé qu'il devait vivre, vous avez changé son destin.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre…

\- Les Nornes avaient décidé que vous alliez vivre. En choisissant de protéger Loki, vous l'avez rendu imperméable à la mort qui lui était promise… On peut presque dire que vous avez contraint les Nornes à revoir leur jugement.

\- Quelle mort lui était destinée ?

La _Völva_ soupira, hésitante.

\- Dans ma vision, Loki tombait après avoir été déséquilibré par son assaillant.

Fandral eut comme une impression de déjà-vu, et pour cause, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait décidé, sans raison particulière, de porter secours à Loki.

\- Ensuite, poursuit la jeune femme, l'ennemi le transperçait de son épée, droit dans le cœur, le tuant sur le coup. La suite est plus macabre et je ne suis pas sûre que vous vouliez l'entendre…

\- Je veux l'entendre, protesta Fandral sentant que c'était important.

\- L'ennemi le décapitait pour exhiber sa tête aux soldats Asgardiens, et le reste de son corps était mutilé et donné aux chiens, lâcha la _Völva_.

Fandral s'arrêta de marcher. Il avait peine à croire aux paroles de la _Völva_, mais il savait que Loki, lui, avait probablement foi en elles. Cela expliquait le regard surpris de Loki quand Fandral l'avait secouru, ou encore son agacement quant au fait qu'il l'ait suivi. Loki avait accepté son destin funeste et craignait probablement les représailles des Nornes. Cette histoire était tirée par les cheveux, mais semblait pourtant plausible.

\- Vous pensez que c'était une bonne chose : de changer le destin de Loki ? demanda Fandral.

\- Si les Nornes vous ont permis de le faire, c'est que c'était une bonne chose. Mais nous ne saurons sans doute jamais pourquoi elles ont agi ainsi, susurra la _Völva, _signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close.

\- Où allons-nous ? s'étonna brusquement Fandral quand sans rien dire, la jeune femme le guida dans des ruelles qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Là où vous souhaitez aller, » répondit-elle simplement.

Fandral lâcha un soupir. Pour dire vrai, ne souhaitait aller nulle part en particulier maintenant qu'il avait eu ses réponses. Dans ce cas, pourquoi pensait-elle le contraire ? Pourquoi l'emmener dans les bas quartiers d'Asgard ? Mais Fandral était un homme curieux, bien trop pour songer une seule seconde à faire demi-tour. Alors il suivit la _Völva _quand elle poussa la porte d'une vieille baraque en bois et s'y engouffra sans même saluer les occupants. Un peu gêné, il fit un bref salut de circonstance mais personne ne sembla le remarquer. Il monta donc les escaliers à la suite de la _Völva_ jusqu'à une chambre qu'elle ouvrit sans invitation. D'un signe de main, elle invita Fandral à entrer mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne le suivit pas.

La chambre n'était pas éclairée et Fandral l'aurait cru vide si une faible lumière n'éclairait pas le balcon. D'instinct, il savait déjà qui s'y trouvait, ainsi il ne fut pas étonné de voir Loki, assis à même le sol, les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, et quand Fandral localisa un petit bol rempli de champignons, il comprit pourquoi. Loki était-il dépendant de ces substances ? Fandral savait qu'il ne pouvait pas émettre d'hypothèse avec d'aussi maigres preuves. Peut-être consommait-il ces drogues aux mêmes occasions que lui buvait de l'alcool ?

« La _Völva_ m'a raconté, déclara Frandral plus pour annoncer sa présence que pour engager réellement cette conversation.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te remercier, tu te trompes, siffla froidement Loki sans même le regarder.

\- Je n'attends pas de remerciements. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait consciemment. Ceci dit, je suis tout de même content de t'avoir évité une telle mort…

\- Thor ne l'aurait pas supporté, c'est ça ? ricana le jeune prince en inclinant son visage dans un angle étrange.

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de Thor, s'agaça Fandral.

\- Tout tourne autour de Thor, contredit Loki en riant franchement. Comme les planètes autour du Soleil, ajouta-t-il en mimant de ses mains les astres dansant autour d'un même point.

\- C'est vrai, avoua finalement Fandral en s'installant par terre à côté de Loki. Et il prend parfois la grosse tête mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond.

\- Crois-tu que je l'ignore ? Thor est mon frère, je sais ce qu'il est, déclara le jeune prince en apportant un champignon à ses lèvres. Mais au lieu de le croquer, il se ravisa et le tendit à Fandral.

Le guerrier hésita un instant. Il n'avait jamais pris ce genre de chose mais il semblait que l'invitation de Loki ne prévoyait pas de refus, Fandral le voyait dans le regard malicieux que lui adressait le sorcier. Alors comme s'il s'agissait d'un défi, Fandral mangea le champignon. C'était amer et franchement dégoûtant par le goût terreux mais le guerrier refusa de faire la moindre grimace même lorsqu'il déglutit difficilement.

\- Je n'aime pas le goût non plus, avoua Loki en mâchant un autre champignon avant de tendre le bol à Fandral. Prends en plusieurs, conseilla-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne peut pas y être dépendant.

\- Je me doute, vu comment c'est répugnant! » plaisanta le guerrier en prenant quelques champignons qu'il fourra dans sa bouche.

Loki se mit à rire franchement. C'était la première fois que Fandral le voyait si détendu. Il paraissait encore plus jeune, plus vivant. Alors il ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Puis ils restèrent silencieux un long moment durant lequel Fandral sentit son corps flotter. Une partie de sa conscience savait que les effets des champignons se faisaient ressentir mais c'était d'une façon agréable, comme après un bon orgasme. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la flamme qui les éclairaient Loki et lui et laissa échapper :

« La flamme est vivante.

C'était stupide comme commentaire, mais Fandral avait l'impression de comprendre les choses, comme s'il avait gagné une intelligence exceptionnelle.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Loki en passant sa main au-dessus du feu.

\- Tu vas te faire mal, s'entendit dire le guerrier en saisissant le bras de Loki pour l'éloigner de la source de chaleur.

\- Je suis un maître du feu, souffla le sorcier en faisant apparaître une flamme dans sa main.

Fandral partit dans un rire incontrôlé alors qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle. Il vit Loki esquisser un sourire amusé qui se répercuta même dans ses yeux aux pupilles tellement dilatées qu'on ne pouvait plus y distinguer le vert.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda Loki en tentant vainement de dégager sa main de la poigne de Fandral qui le tenait toujours.

\- La _Völva _m'a conduit ici, répondit évasivement Fandral toujours fasciné par le feu qui les éclairait.

\- Pourquoi as-tu rencontré la _Völva _? continua le prince en éloignant le bol de champignon, ils en avaient consommé assez.

\- J'avais des questions.

\- Lesquelles ? insista Loki.

\- C'est un secret, répondit Fandral avant de pouffer quand la pluie commença à tomber sur eux.

Loki écouta à peine la réponse qu'il bondit sur ses jambes, écartant les bras pour accueillir la pluie tandis que Fandral resta à l'abri.

\- Le feu ! alerta le guerrier, franchement paniqué en regardant la lampe. La pluie va tuer le feu !

\- Rien ne tue le feu, répondit Loki en secouant ses cheveux trempés. Il s'éteint mais ne meurt jamais… »

Loki retourna à l'intérieur en emportant avec lui lampe qui les éclairait. Fandral le suivit instinctivement et observa son geste délicat quand il posa l'objet sur la table. Puis comme s'il était seul, Loki se débarrassa de ses vêtements mouillés qu'il jeta au sol et ne garda que son sous-vêtement. Fandral resta planté bêtement, ne sachant que faire quand Loki entra dans le lit, probablement dans la ferme intention de dormir. Sans doute devait-il partir, alors il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne sortirais pas avant que tous les effets soient dissipés, surtout si c'est ta première fois, indiqua Loki, les yeux clos.

\- Tu me conseilles quoi ? demanda Fandral en riant bêtement.

\- Rejoins-moi, proposa le prince.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna le guerrier, provoquant un léger rire sarcastique chez le sorcier.

\- Je ne te fais pas _ce genre _de proposition ! Allonge-toi et repose-toi. Les champignons te feront peut-être avoir des visions, ce serait dommage de les manquer, » précisa Loki.

Fandral eut un moment d'hésitation mais Loki n'avait pas tort. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans cet état, sachant qu'il ne savait pas comment il continuerait de réagir aux effets des champignons. Parce que même s'il ne se sentait pas tellement différent, il ignorait la suite des choses. Alors il ôta ses chaussures et entra à son tour dans le lit.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, la situation ne lui parut pas si étrange. Il connaissait pourtant certaines rumeurs à propos de Loki, celles qui disaient qu'il était un _ergi _et un _argr, _un efféminé qui se laissait prendre par les hommes et recherchait leur présence… Mais Fandral comprit à cet instant que tout cela était faux. Loki passait le plus clair de son temps avec des femmes, des sorcières, des voyantes… Et très peu d'hommes entraient dans ce cercle.  
Quand il y réfléchissait, Fandral ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi de telles inepties circulaient à propos de Loki. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été vu dans une situation compromettante ! L'injustice était qu'on l'insultait uniquement à cause de son activité de sorcier, pratique normalement féminine. Mais Sif ne faisait-elle pas quelque chose de masculin ? Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais souffert d'une telle méchanceté. Oh, bien sûr, Fandral avait toujours aimé taquiner Loki, et il continuerait certainement, mais contrairement à certains, il s'était toujours montré respectueux, et n'avait jamais cherché à le blesser volontairement par ses paroles. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Loki tolérait sa présence alors qu'il n'adressait la parole ni à Hogun, ni à Volstagg et encore moins à Sif qui le détestait sans s'en cacher depuis qu'il avait osé toucher à ses cheveux d'or...

« Dis Loki, tu as déjà couché avec la _Völva _? demanda brutalement Fandral, sans savoir comment lui était venue cette question.

\- Plus d'une fois, répondit immédiatement Loki avec un sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir agréable.

\- J'en étais sûr, fit le guerrier en riant.

\- Si tu la veux, il suffit de lui demander. Elle s'offrira peut-être à toi, dit le sorcier sérieusement. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit ton genre de femme…

\- Quel est selon toi mon genre de femme ? s'enquit Fandral.

\- Belles et joyeuses…

\- Superficielles, conclut le guerrier avec une légère amertume dans la voix.

\- Oui, souffla Loki.

\- La _Völva _est différente, fit Fandral.

\- Elle te plaît vraiment ? s'étonna alors le jeune prince en se tournant dans le lit pour regarder franchement le guerrier.

\- Elle est juste différente, répéta-t-il.

\- Et combien de femmes _différentes_ as-tu déjà mis dans ton lit ? ironisa le prince.

\- J'ai cessé de compter depuis bien longtemps, répondit le guerrier pensivement.

\- Je pensais que c'était quelque chose qui te rendait fier, avoua Loki.

\- Je serais fier si ce n'était pas aussi facile, répliqua Fandral un peu sèchement. Sais-tu ce que c'est d'être continuellement frustré ? De, certes, ressentir le plaisir, mais d'avoir l'impression qu'il te manque quelque chose pour rendre ce plaisir complet ? enchaîna-t-il sans pouvoir se contrôler, comme si les champignons finissaient par délier sa langue.

\- Oui, je sais bien plus que tu ne le penses, » fit Loki évasivement en croisant ses mains sous sa nuque.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Fandral ne posa pas la question malgré sa curiosité car il sentait que Loki ne serait pas disposé à lui répondre, que cela faisait partie de son jardin secret.

Soudain, le léger cliquetis de la porte fit sursauter Fandral alors que Loki ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, même lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la _Völva. _Son visage dénué de voile paraissait légèrement surpris quand elle vit les deux hommes dans le lit. Fandral ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, sachant exactement quelle déduction ferait la jeune femme. Celle-ci regarda Loki avec un sourire amusé auquel il répondit franchement. Et Fandral comprit : la _Völva _était venue dans la chambre dans l'intention de passer du bon temps avec Loki, et lui dérangeait probablement. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de bouger, après tout, Loki l'avait invité à rester. Cette pensée était un peu pathétique, mais il mettait cela sur le compte des champignons qui altéraient de plus en plus ses pensées, si bien que le simple fait de penser devenait fatiguant.

Fandral ne réagit même pas quand la _Völva_ retira sa robe vaporeuse et la fit glisser le long de son corps trop mince qui lui donnait l'air fragile. Ses cheveux d'or semblaient briller à la lueur de la lampe, elle était comme une déesse, pourtant, Fandral avait connu des femmes bien plus belles. Sans un mot, elle se glissa dans le lit, en passant par-dessus Loki et se cala au milieu des deux hommes. Étrangement, nul ne fut embarrassé par cette présence et Fandral ne ressentit pas la tension sexuelle qu'il y aurait dû avoir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes pour une femme dans le même lit et non l'inverse ? Probablement…

« C'est étrange d'avoir de chaque côté de soi deux hommes complètement différents, laissa échapper la _Völva_ mystérieusement. Même s'ils partagent actuellement le point commun de ne pas me toucher. Je connais la fausse pudeur de Loki, mais vous me surprenez Fandral…

\- Ah, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une certaine réputation que toutes les situations et toutes les femmes m'excitent, maugréa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Ce n'était pas une critique, bien au contraire, fit la _Völva _avec douceur. Nous savons tous ici qu'une réputation est souvent loin de la réalité. On croit Loki attiré par les hommes, pourtant ce sont les femmes qu'il honore on vous croit libidineux et sans morale, pourtant vous avez une sensibilité formidable… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me toucher même si je vous intéresse. Et ne dites pas que c'est la présence de Loki qui vous embarrasse, je n'y croirais pas.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Fandral en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je crois en votre réputation, tout comme Loki ne veut pas que je crois en la sienne. Vous deux vous vous révélez à moi comme vous êtes réellement car nul ne peut mentir à une _Völva… _

\- Même ma langue d'argent ne trouve rien à répliquer à cela, se lamenta Loki, les yeux clos, visiblement sur le point de s'endormir.

\- Ne t'endors pas mon prince, ordonna doucement la jeune femme en roulant vers Loki, tournant le dos à Fandral.

\- Un autre jour, mes côtes sont encore douloureuses, protesta le prince en empêchant la _Völva _de le chevaucher.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de bouger, susurra-t-elle en disparaissant sous la couverture.

Fandral devina ce qu'elle y faisait en voyant le drap s'agiter à l'entrejambe du prince mais celui-ci restait stoïque. Seules ses paupières crispées témoignaient de son plaisir tandis qu'une main instinctive se posait sur la tête recouverte de la femme. Fandral ne détourna pas le regard, tout ceci avait une lueur irréelle, comme s'il n'était que dans un rêve dont il voulait connaître la suite. Loki ne parut pas gêné non plus quand il ouvrit brièvement les yeux pour le regarder et que ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un rictus ironique.

Fandral ressentit un léger malaise uniquement quand une solide érection le surprit, l'obligeant à détacher son pantalon pour libérer son membre endolori par la compression de ses vêtements. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui l'excitait, son esprit était si brumeux qu'il ne parvenait pas à y réfléchir convenablement. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que son corps était bien plus réveillé que sa tête…  
Loki laissa soudainement échapper un léger râle de plaisir, laissant sa voix grave vibrer contre le poing qu'il avait porté à sa bouche pour étouffer son gémissement.

Fandral ne repoussa pas la _Völva _quand elle réapparut et qu'elle vint se coller à lui, délaissant le prince qui ne parut pas ennuyé par cet abandon. Au contraire, Loki observa avec amusement sa compagne attirer Fandral dans un baiser profond.  
La guerrier savait l'origine de cette amertume inhabituelle dans le baiser de la jeune femme et aurait sans doute dû en être outré. Pourtant, il laissa sa langue titiller sa jumelle jusqu'à ne plus sentir la semence du prince dans sa bouche. Ses inhibitions s'étaient complètement envolées. Il n'éprouva aucun embarras quand la femme lui retira ses vêtements, pas plus qu'il n'en éprouva quand il la fit basculer sur le dos pour la surplomber. Il croisa le regard intéressé de Loki, animé par une lueur de défi. Sans doute ne le croyait-il pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout le sachant dans le même lit ? Mais Fandral était trop excité pour ressentir la moindre gêne d'avoir un public, bien au contraire… Fandral avait rendu un bon nombre d'hommes cocus, mais jamais sous leurs propres yeux… Certes, il n'avait pas l'impression que Loki et la _Völva _étaient réellement un couple, mais ils étaient tout de même amants !  
Fandral posséda la jeune femme avec toute la puissance de son désir. Il n'avait pas volé sa réputation de bon amant et Loki, qui connaissait assez la _Völva, _constatait qu'elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir, peut-être même plus qu'avec lui-même. Loki laissa alors échapper un léger rire en songeant à cela. Il n'était absolument pas jaloux et n'éprouvait aucune possessivité pour elle. Elle n'était qu'une compagne occasionnelle, ils se faisaient mutuellement du bien quand l'envie s'en faisait ressentir. C'était tout de même assez étrange d'observer sous un nouvel angle ces deux personnes qu'il connaissait… Il avait beau fréquenter Fandral depuis l'enfance, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son visage se crisper sous l'effet d'un orgasme et son corps se détendre ensuite… La _Völva, _elle, n'était pas encore contentée, Fandral le remarqua aussi puisqu'il disparut sous les draps comme elle l'avait fait pour Loki auparavant pour n'en ressortir que quand il eut la certitude qu'elle était comblée.

« As-tu rejoint les Nornes ? chuchota Loki dans l'oreille de la jeune femme qui gardait les yeux clos, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

\- Je n'en étais pas loin. On t'appelle la Langue d'Argent mais je dois avouer, jeune prince, que celle de Fandral rivalise...

\- Je t'en prie, _Völva, _appelle-moi la Langue d'Or si ça te chante ! plaisanta Fandral en s'étendant sur le dos, entre Loki et la jeune femme.

\- Prétentieux, accusa le prince avec une légèreté inhabituelle.

\- Ne me mets pas au défi, _jeune prince, _enchaîna le guerrier dans un rire. J'exerçais déjà ma langue sur les femmes quand la tienne butait encore sur les langages anciens de la magie…

\- Je ne crois pas que tu saches grand-chose de ce ma langue est capable de faire _maintenant_… Elle n'est désormais ni hésitante, ni timide, répliqua Loki.

\- Oui, je sais très bien que tu es polyglotte à présent. Mais une langue ne sert pas qu'à parler, mon cher, se moqua Fandral.

\- Ne fais pas exprès de ne pas comprendre… Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu en a l'air, lâcha-t-il.

\- Je vais faire comme si c'était un compliment…

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop. Tu es peut-être plus intelligent que la moyenne des guerriers mais ton instruction intellectuelle reste médiocre, cassa Loki.

Fandral ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le discours de Loki ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il disait quand ils étaient enfants. Loki avait alors pour habitude de rappeler aux autres à quel point il les surpassait intellectuellement, sans doute pour compenser son apparence chétive…

\- Tu n'as pas tort, je n'ai jamais été très assidu pour les études, avoua Fandral quand il parvint à s'arrêter de rire sous le regard courroucé de Loki. Je les fuyais autant que toi tu évitais les entraînements…

\- Je ne les évite plus désormais…

\- C'est vrai, à Nornheim, tu as démontré que les railleries du passé n'avaient plus lieu d'être, avoua Fandral avec un sérieux soudain.

\- Tu as vu à Nornheim ce qui est effectif depuis des années. Mais pour une raison injuste, je suis toujours obligé de le prouver quotidiennement…

\- Aux yeux des autres, tu seras toujours le petit frère d'un homme aimé et admiré, tout comme je suis le meilleur ami de ce même homme… Alors comment pourrions-nous ne pas avoir à prouver notre valeur si nous voulons être autre chose que des faire-valoir ? demanda Fandral en fermant les yeux.

\- Il a raison, affirma la Völva avec paresse.

Elle s'était montrée tellement silencieuse que Fandral en avait oublié sa présence. Il fut presque surpris de la voir encore étendue à ses côtés dans l'étroit lit qu'ils partageaient à trois.

\- Peut-être, murmura Loki faiblement.

\- Je pense que….

\- Chut, coupa la _Völva_ en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres de Fandral tout en désignant du menton Loki qui somnolait. Il ne l'admettra jamais, mais il est encore affaibli par sa blessure, » chuchota-t-elle contre l'oreille du guerrier.

Fandral ne répondit pas. Loki n'était pas le seul à être épuisé, tous les guerriers l'étaient même si aucun d'entre eux ne l'avouait par fierté. Il lança un regard à la _Völva_ toujours appuyée contre lui mais à présent il n'y avait aucun désir, juste un contact naturel, comme deux chats pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud. L'écart entre Loki et lui était un plus important, leur permettant de ne pas se toucher et d'instaurer une distance jugée respectable. Néanmoins, Fandral ne put s'empêcher de saisir entre ses doigts une mèche s'échappant de la chevelure d'ordinaire bien soignée de Loki pour la repositionner correctement. L'inertie de Loki confirma son endormissement malgré un léger froncement de sourcil quand Fandral frôla son visage par mégarde.

« Bonne nuit, _jeune prince, »_ souffla le guerrier avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil de plomb...


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamond and Rust**

**Chapitre 4: **celui qui effleure le destin

**Note : **une nouvelle fois : merci pour ces gentils commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi !Il est, il me semble, plus long que les précédents...

OoO

Le lendemain suivant, le réveil fut extrêmement rude pour Fandral. Déjà, il ne se souvenait absolument pas comment il était revenu dans son lit, et les événements de la veille lui paraissaient flous. Un peu comme s'il avait rêvé tout en sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il se rappelait de tout, bien heureusement, mais en éprouvait un certain étonnement avec le recul. Il avait beau être libéré d'esprit, faire l'amour avec une femme sous les yeux d'un autre homme, Loki qui plus est, lui paraissait incroyable... Il n'en avait pas honte, au contraire, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres quand il se souvint de plaisir éprouvé, mais il se demanda comment il pourrait croiser le regard de Loki sans se penser à cette nuit étrange...

Fandral serait bien resté au lit une heure de plus, malheureusement, une impérieuse envie d'uriner le força à se redresser malgré le vacillement et les vertiges. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de sa couette mais se vautra lamentablement une fois sorti de sa couche. Il jura furieusement, maudissant Loki et ses champignons, avant de prendre appui sur sa table de chevet afin de se traîner jusqu'à la salle d'eau où il se soulagea. Il profita de son lavage de main pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche mais cela ne calma pas ses vertiges maintenant couplés à des nausées tenaces. Il finit par se forcer à vomir, faisant ressortir de son organisme toute trace des champignons pas encore digérés et ressentit un net soulagement après cela.

« Plus jamais, pesta-t-il en retournant à sa chambre.

\- Les lendemains sont rudes pour un novice, n'est-ce pas ? Fit la voix traînante et amusée de Loki qui était assis sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Tu viens de foutre de moi ? Lâcha Fandral en se jetant théâtralement sur son oreiller.

\- Non, assura Loki qui riait pourtant. Thor était inquiet de ne pas te voir aujourd'hui, et comme moi seul sait pourquoi, je me suis dit qu'une petite visite s'imposait, ronronna le jeune prince.

\- Pour contempler ton œuvre ? Siffla le guerrier. Oui, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai une terrible gueule de bois, si on peut dire cela...

\- Tu ne tiens pas bien la route, tu n'as pratiquement rien consommé, fit remarquer Loki dans un nouveau rire moqueur. Mais je dois admettre que ces champignons étaient particulièrement forts, j'ai moi-même été dérangé ce matin, d'où ma visite. Il serait cruel de ma part de ne pas partager mon remède miracle contre les lendemains difficiles, susurra-t-il en agitant une petite fiole devant les yeux de Fandral.

Mais alors que Fandral s'apprêta à attraper le récipient, Loki le ramena à lui d'un geste vif.

\- Il y a une condition, dit-il de façon plus grave et sérieuse.

\- Je me disais bien que tu étais trop gentil pour ne pas avoir d'arrières pensées, fit remarquer Fandral avec mauvaise humeur.

\- _Tout cela _doit rester entre nous, lâcha Loki avec une froideur surprenante, même venant de lui. Quoi que j'ai pu faire ou suggéré... je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et cela ne reflète en rien mes préférences et mes...

\- Attends, coupa Fandral en esquissant un sourire amusé. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que nous avons fait cette nuit ? Ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement outré.

Loki soupira et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

\- La dernière chose dont je me souviens clairement, est de t'avoir proposé de me rejoindre au lit... Le reste est flou, avoua-t-il d'un air très ennuyé, ce qui contrasta forcement avec la nouvelle expression colérique que prit son visage. Mais si tu imagines pouvoir t'en servir contre moi, tu te trompes. Essaie seulement, et je te jure que ta vie sera un enfer et que...

\- Du calme ! Coupa une nouvelle fois Fandral en portant une main à sa tête douloureuse. Tu n'as rien fait d'étrange, admit le guerrier qui, d'un naturel peu fourbe, ne se sentait pas de jouer avec les nerfs à vif du jeune prince inquiet.

Il ne releva pas non plus l'air soudainement soulagé de Loki alors que d'un regard il l'invitait à poursuivre.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, continua Fandral, la _Völva_ nous a rejoint et s'est occupée de nous chacun notre tour, mais je ne me souviens absolument pas avoir été proche de toi d'une quelconque façon...

Cette fois-ci, Loki ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement alors qu'il tendait la fiole à Fandral qui la but d'une traite.

\- Ce genre de choses ça t'arrive souvent ? Demanda Fandral gravement.

\- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas. Maintenant que tout est réglé, je te laisse, répondit Loki en se levant.

\- Attends, ordonna Fandral en saisissant fermement le bras de Loki. Ce genre de choses peuvent arriver de temps à autres, même avec l'alcool, mais si cela se passe de façon répétée, Loki, tu devrais sérieusement arrêter de consommer ces champignons, sermonna-t-il en serrant sa poigne.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, répéta Loki.

\- C'est vrai, mais cela pourrait intéresser ton frère...

\- Es-tu en train de me menacer ? Rugit le sorcier en se jetant sur Fandral pour l'attraper au cou.

Sa magie bouillonnait de toute sa force alors que ses pupilles se dilataient dangereusement, faisant frissonner Fandral malgré lui.

\- Ce n'est pas une menace, articula Fandral difficilement. Je trouve cela juste inquiétant, et si tu ne veux pas que je m'en mêle, je peux en parler à ton frère pour qu'il...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, siffla Loki en relâchant Fandral qui ne se débattait pas et commençait à suffoquer. Je ne suis pas dépendant à ces choses là. Disons que quand certains se saoulent à l'alcool, moi je consomme ces champignons rien de plus. Alors épargne moi tes jugements et tes inquiétudes qui n'ont pas lieu d'être...

\- Je comprends, assura Fandral avec sincérité. Mais sois prudent, c'est tout. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas faible, mais privé de ta conscience, certains pourraient chercher à te nuire et y parviendraient facilement. Tu n'es pas populaire Loki, et tu le sais ! Si certains profitent de l'état d'ébriété de Thor pour lui faire de gentilles farces, il pourrait en être autrement pour toi... Je ne te menace pas, assura une nouvelle fois Fandral en voyant l'expression furieuse de Loki. Seulement, je ne tiens pas à ce qui t'arrive des choses fâcheuses...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Siffla le jeune prince, animé par une colère froide.

Il ne laissa pas le loisir à Fandral de répondre que déjà il quitta la pièce.

Fandral resta un instant hébété sur son lit, à la fois en colère contre Loki mais aussi inquiet d'avoir pu effleurer une de ses faiblesses. Cela l'agaça car il n'avait aucun lien particulier avec Loki, mis à part qu'il était le frère de son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent. Comment pourrait-il s'amuser à un banquet tout en sachant que Loki pouvait être n'importe où dans un état second dont il ne se souviendrait pas le lendemain ? Combien étaient prêts à se servir de cela pour nuire au jeune prince ? Comment Fandral ne pouvait-il pas penser que toutes les récits calomnieux à propos de la décadence de Loki ne venaient justement pas de ces nuits d'ivresses ?

Pourtant que pouvait faire Fandral à part observer ? En parler à Thor serait une terrible erreur, son ami n'avait probablement pas la maturité pour gérer un tel problème... Mais lui, il pouvait. Il pouvait veiller sur Loki à distance et faire en sorte que rien de mal ne lui arrive...

* * *

Depuis qu'ils avaient eu cette discussion, Fandral percevait les regards mauvais de Loki à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Si le jeune prince avait un jour eu un soupçon de sympathie pour lui, il s'était définitivement envolé. Dès que Loki le voyait, il le regardait plus que froidement et ne lui adressait pas un mot, si bien qu'un jour, Thor demanda la raison de sa colère. Loki ne répondit jamais à cette question, arguant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais de son côté, Fandral ne voulait pas non plus avouer la cause à son meilleur ami, si bien que Thor restait frustré de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait.

Et les soirées d'amusement se passaient de la même manière qu'auparavant : Loki ne s'y présentant que suffisamment pour ne pas vexer les organisateurs et s'éclipsant bien avant la fin... Mais Fandral savait bien qu'il n'allait pas se coucher, qu'il allait poursuivre sa soirée en mangeant des champignons pour se dés-imprégner des banquets pénibles et oublier toute une soirée de frustration et de vexations. Car Fandral comprit à l'air ennuyé de Loki alors que tous les regards amicaux se tournaient vers Thor qu'il cherchait simplement à oublier sa position de cadet, à s'oublier lui-même. Le guerrier se sentit triste pour Loki quand une fois de plus il fut tourné à la dérision. Il était question de magie et du temps que Loki préférait passer avec sa mère à apprendre plutôt que de partir à l'aventure avec Thor et ses comparses. C'est vrai que Fandral avait d'abord pensé, comme les autres, que Loki avait préféré le confort du palais à leur escapade dangereuse du jour mais il savait maintenant qu'il avait tort. Loki ne s'amusait simplement pas dans des aventures inutiles et sans réels enjeux. Il ne trouvait pas de satisfaction dans l'adrénaline du danger, et, sans être peureux pour autant, il évitait les situations problématiques. Il avait parfois suivi Thor, car celui-ci ne manquait jamais d'intégrer Loki, mais c'était uniquement pour lui faire plaisir les jours où il était d'humeur assez conciliante. Mais ce jour là, il avait refusé une aventure et on le lui rappelait le soir alors qu'il était le seul sans égratignure.

Loki sentit que Fandral le regardait avec insistance à certains moments, ainsi, il se servit ostensiblement un verre d'alcool qu'il fit trinquer dans le vide en direction de Fandral avant de le boire d'un trait. Fandral secoua la tête d'agacement et but à son tour, tout en détournant son regard. Après tout, si Loki voulait n'en faire qu'à sa tête, c'était son problème ! Pourtant, il se leva quand il vit Loki quitter la salle et le suivit à travers les couloirs du palais jusqu'à l'extérieur.

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Siffla-t-il en se retournant quand ils arrivèrent aux abords de la ville.

\- Je crois seulement que tu tolères ma présence, répondit Fandral en avançant jusqu'à lui.

\- Ai-je le choix alors que tu as l'air décidé à me suivre comme un chien, répliqua Loki avec mépris.

\- Pas comme un chien, mais comme un ami inquiet, se surprit à contredire le guerrier.

\- Depuis quand sommes-nous amis ? Rétorqua le sorcier dans un sourire mauvais. Si je te tolère, comme tu dis, c'est uniquement parce que tu es l'ami de mon frère et que les conséquences seraient mauvaises pour moi si je te blessais.

\- Comme si tu le pouvais, railla Fandral.

\- Ne me cherche pas, menaça Loki dont la magie bouillonnait.

\- Évidemment, avec un sort... Mais si tu laisses cela de côté, tu ne tiendrais pas une minute devant moi, argua Fandral en ouvrant les bras dans une attitude de défi.

\- Tu es ivre, constata Loki dans un sourire moqueur.

\- Pas du tout, dit Fandral. Et toi ?

\- Ai-je l'air d'être ivre ? Demanda le sorcier dans un sourire ironique.

\- Non, admit Fandral. Quand tu es ivre, ton frère et moi sommes obligés de te border...

\- Quand tu es ivre, mon frère et moi sommes obligés de t'attacher, répliqua Loki.

\- Vrai ! Mais quand ton frère est ivre, oh bon sang quel nigaud ! Rit Fandral.

\- Il n'est pas plus intelligent quand il est sobre, fit remarquer Loki presque affectueusement, provocant un nouveau rire chez Fandral.

\- Retournons au palais, Loki, proposa Fandral plus sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'au lieu de fuir leurs insultes, tu devrais leur foutre ton poing dans la gueule, laissa échapper le guerrier.

\- Ah les préceptes de guerriers : si tu ne frappes pas, tu n'es qu'un lâche, se moqua Loki avec un sourire narquois. Le plus important, c'est que moi je sais que je ne suis pas lâche, et Thor le sait lui aussi.

\- Attends, je ne t'ai pas traité de lâche, protesta Fandral. Enfin si, peut-être que j'ai insinué l'idée, mais je ne voulais pas t'insulter.

\- Tu es bien le seul alors, répliqua le plus jeune avec ironie. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes. Être là, dans mon dos à me surveiller…

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Coupa le guerrier avec lassitude.

\- Foutaises ! Siffla Loki.

\- Écoute, d'accord, j'ai un peu menti : tu n'es pas mon ami. Nous n'avons rien en commun, sauf la _Völva_ peut-être… Mais…. Oh mais merde quoi ! Tu es le frère de mon meilleur ami, pourquoi diable devrais-je m'en foutre ?

\- J'ai déjà un frère, souvent stupide, certes, mais bien présent. Alors je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me surveiller, ou me _protéger,_ dit Loki en ponctuant ce dernier mot d'une moue dégoûtée.

\- Thor est aveugle au monde qui l'entoure. Il a un cœur d'or mais est parfois naïf et têtu. Il ne voit pas son petit frère patauger dans ses propres ténèbres, il ne te voit pas comme moi je te vois… Il n'a pas vu les Nornes, il n'a pas vu la _Völva, _il n'a pas vu la mort…

\- Tu as eu une vision dernièrement, devina soudainement Loki en oubliant brusquement tous ses ressentiments, porté par sa curiosité.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je sais que je comprends les choses que j'ignorais avant. Le ciel n'est pas simplement bleu, il est la porte de l'infini sur le monde, le feu, la pureté, je sens les choses, Loki ! J'entends chaque battement de mon cœur pulser à mes oreilles comme le tambour de la _Völva. _Elle aussi, je la sens d'ailleurs, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle se trouve là, mais elle ne l'est pas.

\- Qu'as-tu vu de si terrible Fandral ? Demanda gravement Loki en voyant le guerrier s'emmêler dans ses paroles incompréhensibles.

Mais Fandral secoua négativement la tête et balaya l'air d'un geste de la main, comme pour éloigner un mauvais souvenir.

\- Quand ? La nuit dernière ? Insista Loki avec fermeté sachant que les visions pouvaient dans de rares cas avoir lieu bien des jours après la consommation de champignons...

\- Nous allons mourir, Loki. Chacun d'entre nous et rien ne pourra y changer. Ni le marteau de Thor, ni le sceptre d'Odin. Nos vies ne sont que les amusements de Nornes, leur divertissement face à l'éternité, marmonna Fandral avec des larmes de rages qui perlaient dans ses yeux clairs.

\- Tu as vu le Ragnarök, souffla le sorcier. La fin de notre monde n'est pas forcément néfaste. Il marque juste la fin d'une ère. Et nous finiront par renaître dans un monde purifié. Le Ragnarök ne doit pas t'effrayer, au contraire, tu dois l'attendre avec patience, car lui seul peut nous délivrer des ténèbres…

\- Quelles ténèbres, Loki ? Je ne vois que les tiennes ! Se lamenta le guerrier comme si ses pensées le faisaient sérieusement souffrir.

\- Justement, souffla Loki avec un air presque malheureux.

\- Que m'as-tu fait ? Demanda brusquement Fandral, et en voyant l'air étonné de Loki, il poursuivit : Il y a quelques temps encore, je me serais moqué de toutes ces croyances, à propos de la _Völva_, et de tout ce qui a rapport avec les Nornes. Mais depuis que j'ai assisté à la cérémonie, toutes mes croyances, ou plutôt mes non-croyances s'effondrent… Que m'arrive-t-il ?

\- Tu commences juste à comprendre le monde qui nous entoure, Fandral.

\- L'ignorance est la paix de la vie, souffla le guerrier calmé par sa tirade. Loki, tu sais quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux. Tu as raison, je ne suis personne pour prétendre t'empêcher d'agir à ta guise. Quant à moi, je vais reprendre mes habitudes et laisser toutes ces histoires de destin derrière moi, lâcha-t-il presque froidement avant de partir.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Loki d'une voix inaudible en regardant la silhouette du guerrier s'éloigner. Celui qui effleure le destin ne peut s'y soustraire… »

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais Fandral est étrange en ce moment, lâcha Thor quand sa mère lui demanda des nouvelles de son ami.

Loki, attablé avec eux, écouta d'un air faussement distrait alors qu'il grignotait un morceau de pain de son petit déjeuner. Il était rare qu'ils mangent ensemble Thor et lui, seulement lorsque leur mère les conviait tous deux pour un repas.

\- Étrange comment ? S'intéressa Frigga une tasse aux lèvres.

\- Et bien, il ne rit plus comme avant, il semble toujours pensif ! Et il rentre seul le soir, ça ne lui ressemble pas !

Frigga se mit à rire légèrement avant de déclarer :  
\- Ton ami est peut-être amoureux ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je le connais bien, vous savez ? Il n'a jamais été comme cela, même les rares fois où il ne fréquentait qu'une seule femme à la fois, expliqua Thor avec l'air contrarié qu'il adoptait quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

\- Oh, tu sais nous traversons tous des périodes difficiles dans la vie, sans que nous sachions expliquer pourquoi ! Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est être une oreille attentive pour ton ami, fit la reine avec un gentil sourire. Et toi Loki ?

\- Allez-vous me demander des nouvelles de mes _amis _? Railla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Bon sang qu'il les détestait ces petits-déjeuners en famille ! Bon sang qu'il détestait songer à Fandral !

\- Non ! Contredit Frigga en riant car elle était visiblement de bonne humeur. Comment vas-tu ? As-tu trouvé le livre que tu cherchais tant ?

\- Oui, je l'ai trouvé, répondit le jeune prince en s'adoucissant. Il m'a fallu deux jours entiers de recherche dans la grande bibliothèque mais j'ai finalement pu le trouver.

\- C'est bien, encouragea la reine avec un tendre sourire alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la joue de son plus jeune fils.

\- Ça parle de quoi ? Fit Thor en enfournant un morceau de fruit dans la bouche.

Loki haussa les sourcils puis les fronça en étant incertain de la question de Thor.

\- De métamorphose, répondit-il prudemment en jaugeant la réaction de son frère.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Renchérit-il après avoir avalé son fruit.

Loki lança un bref regard à sa mère qui semblait partager son étonnement. C'était tellement rare que Thor pose de telles questions !

\- Je cherche à savoir comment changer la forme des choses. Pas seulement dans une illusion qui n'est qu'une manipulation de l'esprit, mais modifier en totalité un objet, fit Loki avant de prendre une pomme dans la main quand il remarqua que son frère semblait réellement intéressé. Regarde cette pomme. Si je fais cette illusion, tu ne vois qu'une orange. Mais si tu croques dedans, tu comprendras que c'est en réalité une pomme. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est s'il est possible de transformer une pomme en orange en totalité, sans qu'on puisse deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une pomme, expliqua Loki avec une ferveur qui attendrit la reine.

\- Mais si tu veux une orange, pourquoi prendre une pomme et la transformer plutôt que de choisir directement l'orange ? Marmonna Thor en saisissant la pomme de Loki pour mordre dedans.

Loki soupira bruyamment, s'avouant vaincu par la stupidité de son aîné.

\- Ce n'était qu'un exemple, précisa Frigga. Il est évident que Loki ne cherche pas à transformer des pommes en oranges !

\- Pour faire plus simple, puisque tu ne comprends qu'avec les combats, je te donne un autre exemple, commença Loki dont la passion pour la magie l'emportait sur l'agacement. Imagine que nous sommes de nouveau à Nornheim en train de combattre. J'ai l'habitude d'utiliser une dague. Mais soudainement, j'ai besoin d'une lance ou d'une épée. Une illusion ne me permettra pas de l'avoir, même si je peux faire croire à mon adversaire qu'il s'agit de la lance ou de l'épée. Mais si je parviens à transformer ma dague en lance, puis en épée ou même en marteau, ce serait comme si j'avais une centaine d'armes dans mes mains au lieu d'une seule…

\- Mais c'est une idée brillante mon frère ! S'enthousiasma brusquement Thor, une fois l'idée assimilée par son esprit. C'est vraiment possible de faire ça ?

\- C'est ce que je veux savoir, répondit le plus jeune prince avec un sourire satisfait devant l'air important que lui donnait son frère.

\- Il faudra que je raconte ça à Fandral, fit l'aîné avec un large sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse l'intéresser, maugréa Loki.

\- Oh tu te trompes petit frère ! Il s'intéresse à plein de choses ! Contredit Thor en secouant la tête.

\- J'ignorais qu'il s'intéressait à autre chose que la gente féminine, railla Loki dans ce qu'il savait être un reproche injuste.

Mais Thor connaissait suffisamment son cadet pour savoir que ce n'était que sa façon de montrer son intérêt. Plutôt que de demander directement, il usait de sarcasmes.

\- Et bien par exemple, il adore regarder les astres et connaît plein de noms d'étoiles ! Expliqua Thor en esquissant un sourire indulgent à son frère.

\- Encore un truc pour épater les femmes, ricana Loki en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Loki, ne sois pas si critique, réprimanda Frigga. Toi aussi tu aimes l'astronomie, peut-être pourriez-vous en discuter ensemble ? Cela changerait les idées à Fandral de parler d'un sujet qu'il aime.

\- Ce serait une excellente idée ! S'enthousiasma Thor.

\- Hors de question, trancha Loki d'un ton catégorique. Ce n'est pas à moi de divertir tes amis, Thor. Apprends l'astronomie et parle-en toi même.

\- Loki, s'il te plaît, demanda Frigga, peinée par la déception visible sur les traits de son aîné blessé par la remarque.

Le sorcier soupira. Autant il était borné et têtu, mais quand sa mère lui demandait quelque chose avec cet air si doux, il ne parvenait pas à refuser. C'était plus fort que lui. Quand il disait non, l'air déçu et triste de la reine hantait sa journée et il finissait par revenir, piteux, s'excuser et accepter sa requête.

\- Très bien, dit-il à contrecœur. J'irais le voir ce soir, on prévoit une nuit suffisamment claire pour observer les astres. »

* * *

La nuit tombée, Loki se dirigea vers l'endroit où vivait Fandral. Il habitait le quartier des guerriers, à quelques maisons de chez Hogun. Ce n'était pas un endroit qu'appréciait Loki, les petites maisons uniformes qui s'alignaient ne l'inspiraient pas beaucoup mais il devait admettre que le calme était étonnant. Le quartier des tavernes étant situé bien plus loin. Sûrement pour que les guerriers ne se saoulent pas tous les soirs, songea Loki en s'arrêtant devant une des maisons. Il avait reconnu celle de Fandral grâce au bois abîmé sur l'un des volets du rez-de-chaussez.

Étrangement, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à toquer. Non pas qu'il craignait quelque chose, mais il ne savait simplement pas quoi lui dire. Ils n'étaient pas amis, alors la raison de sa visite pourrait paraître étrange ? Il soupira, espérant que Fandral n'ouvrirait pas à une heure aussi tardive. Mais malheureusement, la porte s'écarta pour laisser apparaître Fandral dans l'encadrement, à moitié endormi. Visiblement, à en juger sa tenue, ou plutôt son absence mis à part un sous-vêtement, Fandral sortait du lit.

« Que veux-tu ? Demanda le guerrier en étouffant un bâillement dans la paume de sa main.

\- Écoute, je ne vais pas te mentir. Thor et ma mère m'ont demandé de venir te voir, discuter de notre soit-disant intérêt commun pour l'astronomie. Alors je suis ici, avec ce stupide bouquin dans les mains pour honorer ma promesse, mais ça m'arrangerait que tu m'envoies promener comme tu envoies balader mon frère quand il essaie d'aborder ce qui ne va pas chez toi, déclara Loki.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu de dire, mais l'air passablement agacé de Fandral l'avait lancé sur cette voie.

\- Menteur, accusa Fandral avec un léger rire amusé. En fait, tu es curieux de savoir si je suis vraiment intéressé par l'astronomie ou si c'est seulement une tactique pour mettre les femmes dans mon lit. Tu sais, leur parler d'étoiles et tout cela… A moins que tu ne saches pas, répliqua-t-il ensuite presque méchamment.

\- Effectivement, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de parler d'étoiles pour qu'une femme s'offre à moi, railla-t-il avec sarcasme.

\- Non, il te suffit de dire que tu es le prince Loki, frère de Thor, dit-il sur le même ton. Tu es une sorte de second choix. Si on ne peut pas avoir l'aîné, choisissons le cadet.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien, siffla Loki. Mais toi, qui penses-tu être à part le meilleur ami du prince ? Pourquoi penses-tu que les femmes te tournent autour si ce n'est pour approcher mon frère ?

\- Ma réputation. Tu sais ? Fandral, la _Meilleure Nuit d'Asgard_. C'est ce que les femmes disent entres elles. Et pendant toutes ces années, je pensais être celui qui profitait de cette réputation, mais au final ce sont les femmes qui profitent de moi. Elles sont fières de raconter que je les ai baisées. Je ne suis que la queue sur laquelle elles s'empalent mais je n'existe pas plus qu'un autre, lâcha-t-il en s'approchant vivement du prince.

\- Tu as bu ? Demanda Loki pour la forme car il sentait l'haleine alcoolisée du guerrier.

\- Je ne suis pas ivre, répondit Fandral en soupirant. J'espérais juste dormir un peu.

\- Thor est inquiet pour toi, dit le prince.

Fandral poussa un nouveau soupir et s'écarta de la porte, invitant Loki à entrer. Le plus jeune eut un moment d'hésitation et finit par suivre l'ami de son frère. Fandral alluma une lampe avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Loki fit de même et ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Je sais que ton frère se fait du mouron, mais comprendrait-il si seulement je lui parlais ? Si je lui disais à quel point je suis tourmenté par ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai compris sur les Nornes… Si je lui disais que toutes mes certitudes se sont effondrées au point de ne plus savoir qui je suis… Tu crois qu'il comprendrait ? Je suis fatigué Loki, parfois, je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû rencontrer la _Völva _avant qu'on s'en aille pour Nornheim. Mais en même temps, si je ne l'avais pas fait, peut-être serais-tu mort ? Je ne sais plus, lâcha Fandral.

\- Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas ce que tu as compris, ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Loki qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela tracassait tant le guerrier.

\- Loki, pendant des années, je me suis moqué de toi intérieurement avec tes histoires de Nornes. Je me disais à quel point tu étais naïf de croire en de telles choses. J'ai ri avec ceux qui dénigraient la magie, ceux qui moquaient les guerriers qui assistaient aux prédictions des _Völva_. Et puis, je t'ai suivi, et là encore je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Je n'avais pas eu de preuve tangible… Mais j'ai eu une vision, je crois que c'est à cause des champignons hallucinogènes même si c'était plusieurs jours après. J'ai vu cette réalité, j'ai vu ce dont je riais éperdument avant. Et je n'arrive pas à accepter de ne pas être maître de mon destin, de n'être que le pantin des Nornes…

Fandral s'arrêta, prenant sa tête entre les mains. Il soupira longuement avant de relever son visage.

\- Le destin n'est pas une chose aussi simple, Fandral. Je ne dis pas cela pour t'apaiser, mais pour que tu comprennes réellement les choses. Si le destin était immuable, je serais mort à Nornheim. C'était le sort que m'avaient réservé les Nornes, tu te souviens ? Les Nornes décident, mais n'écrivent pas définitivement à l'avance. Elles prévoient, mais changent d'avis. C'est cela la vie, finalement. C'est effrayant de penser que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à décider de notre existence, mais tu ne dois pas laisser cette crainte diriger ta vie. Tu peux influencer les Nornes mais seulement si tu leur montres que cela en vaut la peine.

\- Est-ce la vérité ? Tout ce que tu me dis, n'est-ce pas uniquement pour me rassurer ? Demanda le guerrier.

Loki songea qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant affolé par un cauchemar.

\- Je mens sur beaucoup de choses, je te l'accorde, mais mentir sur les Nornes, ce serait un sacrilège. C'est un des rares vices que je n'ai pas, déclara le prince avec honnêteté. Maintenant, tu devrais aller dormir, conseilla Loki.

\- Montre-moi plutôt le livre que tu as apporté, demanda Fandral en désignant l'ouvrage dans la main du prince. Mais quand il vit la couverture, il afficha un air déçu.

\- Tu l'as déjà lu ? Fit Loki.

\- Oui, et plus d'une fois, avoua le guerrier en désignant sa petite bibliothèque où trônaient quelques livres dont celui apporté par le prince.

Loki se leva et observa avec curiosité les livres qui s'alignaient sur le meuble. Il connaissait quelques un d'entre eux, mais il fut impressionné par l'ancienneté de certains. Le doigt de Loki se posa sur une couverture de cuir, il n'en avait jamais vu de telle.

\- J'ai ramené ce livre de Midgard, informa-t-il en arrivant derrière Loki pour sortir le livre. C'est le point de vue des humains. Ils ont compris beaucoup de choses ! Que leur planète tourne sur elle même et suit une rotation autour d'un soleil. Tu imagines ? Comprendre cela avec si peu de moyens ?

\- Je ne suis encore jamais allé à Midgard, avoua Loki, légèrement troublé d'apprendre quelque chose d'un homme comme Fandral.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as manqué ! Ils ont un réel retard sur nous, mais sont si ingénieux ! Ils ont inventé la locomotive à vapeur ! S'anima le guerrier.

\- Locomotive ? Répéta le prince, certain de n'avoir jamais entendu ce mot auparavant.

\- C'est un mécanisme qui permet de faire avancer une sorte de calèche, mais sans chevaux et sans magie ! Expliqua Fandral.

\- C'est curieux, effectivement, admit Loki.

\- Et sais-tu comment ils appellent leur planète ? Demanda le guerrier avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Non, je l'ignore, fut forcé de dire le prince.

\- La Terre, susurra Fandral comme si ce simple mot était empli de magie.

\- Quelle prétention ! Laissa échapper Loki dans un rire.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Les Midgardiens sont un peuple très fier, ils pensent être seuls dans l'univers tout entier. Ils n'ont pas idée de notre existence, ils ne voient pas plus loin que leur système Solaire. C'est ce qui en fait un peuple fascinant, tout ce qu'ils ont construits, ils l'ont fait seuls, sans influence de notre part, fit le blond.

\- Je ne me suis encore jamais intéressé à cette culture, » avoua le brun en examinant le livre midgardien écrit dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ses doigts parcoururent le cuir abîmé à certains endroits, et même sans connaissances à propos de Midgard, Loki savait que cet ouvrage était ancien et précieux. Ainsi, il le manipula avec autant de respect que pour ses propres livres. Fandral le regarda faire avec un œil distrait. Il savait que Loki, comme grand nombre d'Asgardiens, considérait Midgard comme une terre d'arriérés. Pourtant, le jeune prince n'avait pas paru hautain en avouant son désintérêt. Il énonçait juste un fait, avant par la même occasion que c'était un domaine qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour la première fois, Fandral eut l'impression que Loki le respectait pour un savoir que lui seul possédait. Il n'arborait pas son air de « je suis plus intelligent que quiconque ici », seulement un vague intérêt pour l'ouvrage ancien qu'il examinait sous toutes les coutures. Fandral fut presque attendrit de remarquer à quel point les yeux de Loki s'agrandissaient devant une illustration représentant un bûcher. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait comprendre aucune langue midgardienne, Fandral expliqua :

« Fut un temps, ils brûlaient les gens soupçonnés de pratiquer la magie.

\- Il est impossible de tuer un sorcier par le feu, déclara Loki avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il y a eu énormément de morts à Midgard, précisa Fandral en retournant l'ouvrage vers lui. Il s'agit d'une femme qu'on appelait Jeanne d'Arc, » lut-il ensuite.

Loki se sentit agacé par le regard étonné qu'il lança à Fandral quand il constata qu'il pouvait réellement lire et comprendre une langue midgardienne. Mais il reprit vite contenance, haussant les sourcils comme si l'information ne l'intéressait pas. Mais Fandral avait remarqué l'admiration furtive dans les yeux du jeune prince et en fut beaucoup plus grisé que lorsque c'était une femme qui les lui offrait. Pour autant, il ne se montra pas prétentieux. Après tout, l'apprentissage de cette langue midgardienne appelée « anglais » lui avait paru simple et naturelle et il était certain que Loki n'aurait aucun mal à l'apprendre lui aussi s'il le voulait. Il faillit proposer à Loki de lui enseigner mais il sentit que c'était une mauvaise idée avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres. Il se ravisa donc.

« J'envie les midgardiens. Ils ont une vie plus simple que la notre et vivent en harmonie avec leurs croyances. Certes, ils ont plusieurs dieux et se battent entre eux à cause de cela, mais ils acceptent la fatalité de leur destin, la fatalité imposée par leur divinités, laissa échapper Fandral, adoptant de nouveau son attitude déprimée et morose qui inquiétait tant Thor.

Loki fronça les sourcils devant ce changement soudain d'humeur.

\- Peut-être n'acceptent-ils pas ? Peut-être vivent-il simplement avec, comme tu devrais le faire, supposa le prince en fermant doucement le l'ouvrage Midgardien.

\- Peut-être, admit Fandral en souriant.

Mais Loki ne fut pas dupe et remarqua que le sourire était forcé. Lui-même étant un grand menteur, il savait reconnaître l'hypocrisie quand il la voyait. Il pinça les lèvres alors qu'il sortit de sa poche une petite bourse en tissu dans lequel il fouilla. Fandral avait une nouvelle fois les yeux perdus dans le vide, fixés sur la cheminé éteinte du salon. Seul le bruit sec d'un petit objet posé sur la table le fit réagir.

\- Ansuz, dit simplement Loki quand les yeux de Fandral se posèrent sur le petit morceau de bois gravé de la rune mentionnée à l'instant par le prince.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit le guerrier.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas. Une rune ne sert pas uniquement à retranscrire un son, affirma Loki en prenant le petit carré de bois sombre entre ses doigts. Ansuz, rune du rêve, apporte le pouvoir sur ta vie. Elle est aussi symbole de la connaissance. Elle bannit la mort et aide à vaincre ses peurs… Kenaz, continua Loki en sortant une autre rune. Éclaire ce qui est caché, renforce les aptitudes et permet d'écouter son guide intérieur. Et enfin, Wunjo, qui restaure l'harmonie en soi et chasse les discordes…

Fandral observa sous un nouvel œil les trois runes que Loki avait aligné sur la table. Certes, il les connaissait depuis l'enfance, mais il n'avait jamais étudié leurs propriétés.

\- Que suis-je sensé faire avec ? Demanda Fandral quand Loki lui désigna d'un doigt les trois runes.

\- Prends-les dans ta main, indiqua le sorcier.

Le guerrier les mit dans sa main droite avec scepticisme, sous le regard attentif de Loki qui guetta la moindre réaction, aussi bien de la part de Fandral que des runes elles-mêmes.

\- J'ignorais que le bois pouvait être aussi chaud, s'étonna Fandral en examinant la rune Kenaz à la lumière.

\- Il l'est quand il est consacré par la magie, en l'occurrence, la mienne, expliqua Loki avec une légère suffisance dans la voix.

\- La sensation est agréable, je dirais presque apaisante, admit le guerrier en tendant les runes à Loki.

\- Je te les confie, rends-les moi quand tu n'en auras plus besoin, fit Loki en posant la bourse en tissu sur la table. Ceci est mon jeu de runes. Comme il ne faut pas les séparer trop longtemps, veille bien à ranger ces trois là dans le sac avec les autres quand tu ne les utilise pas. Elles se ressourcent entre elles, tu comprends ?

Fandral songea un instant à refuser le prêt mais il comprit l'importance du geste quand il surprit le regard presque ennuyé que Loki posait sur sa bourse de runes. C'était incontestablement quelque chose de précieux pour Loki et refuser de le garder serait considéré comme un rejet pour le prince. Et puis, il devait avouer que le contact du bois chaud l'apaisait bien plus que tous les alcools qu'il avait ingurgités.

\- Merci, Loki. J'en prendrai grand soin, c'est promis, » assura Fandral en posant une main douce sur le sac en tissu. Loki acquiesça légèrement et se leva. « Attends, laisse moi t'offrir à boire, insista Fandral en quittant sa chaise. Que veux-tu ? J'ai de la bière, de l'hydromel ou encore du lait…

\- Du lait ? Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Siffla Loki, vexé.

\- Non, je sais. Mais c'est ce que je vais boire, j'ai un peu trop abusé de l'alcool ces temps-ci, justifia pour dissiper toute intention de moquerie.

Pour illustrer sa parole, il se servit un verre de lait.

\- De la bière, ça ira, répondit Loki en ponctuant ses mots par un geste de main négligent, montrant ainsi qu'il se moquait pas mal de ce qu'on pouvait lui offrir à boire.

\- Je sais que tu n'en avais pas envie, commença Fandral en déposant les deux verres sur la table. Mais merci d'être venu me rendre visite malgré tout. Je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois plus forcé de le faire…

\- Tâche plutôt de rassurer mon frère, intima Loki avant de prendre une gorgée de bière. Je n'aime pas le voir aussi inquiet… »

Fandral acquiesça lentement et tous deux burent leur verre en silence jusqu'à ce que Loki se décide à partir malgré l'air triste de Fandral. Pourtant, le jeune prince resta un instant dehors, devant la porte close de la maison avant de partir pour de bon...


	5. Chapter 5

**Diamonds and Rust**

**Chapitre 5: **Gull

**Note : **j'ai conscience que j'ai pris un retard monumental sur cette fiction, j'en suis désolée ! Mais je n'ai pas abandonné !  
Pour me faire pardonner, vous trouverez dans mon profil un petite vidéo Frandral/Loki, c'est une sorte de version alternative de cette fiction (vu que j'ai modifié des choses _après_ avoir fait la vidéo TT). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre impression !

* * *

«Helvíti (1)! » jura Loki au moment où sa magie explosa dans tous les sens tout comme les fragments de métaux qui fendirent l'air. Le sorcier eut tout juste le temps de contenir sa magie avant qu'elle ne détruise toute la pièce.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Thor en se relevant du sol où il avait été projeté par l'éclat.

\- Tout ça pour rien, » maugréa Loki en balayant l'air de ses mains blessées par le métal brisé.

Dans sa fureur, le prince ignora superbement le sang qui tâchait le sol marbré et arpenta de long en large la grande salle en parlant seul. Il se récitait les étapes qui l'avaient conduit à ce résultat médiocre. Il avait choisi une dague solide, avait concentré sa magie dedans pour en changer sa forme et l'allonger en épée. Puis tout avait dérapé et le métal avait littéralement explosé, laissant sa magie sans réceptacle. Le sorcier ne comprenait pas : tout avait pourtant bien fonctionné avec la pomme qu'il avait métamorphosée en orange, puis en citron, puis en tous les fruits qui lui étaient venus en tête.

Il essuya négligemment ses mains poisseuses sur sa tunique et invoqua un sort pour tenter en vain de reconstituer sa dague brisée.

« Tu ne vas pas réessayer, protesta Thor d'une voix ferme. Je n'y connais rien en magie, mais il y a là une trop grosse faille dans ton sort !

\- Tu as raison, tu n'y connais rien, siffla méchamment Loki en dégageant la main qu'avait saisie bravement une servante pour nettoyer la plaie. Je n'ai pas besoin de soins, lâcha-t-il à l'adresse de la pauvre fille tétanisée.

\- Tu ne dois pas recommencer avant d'avoir trouvé d'où venait ton échec, insista l'aîné en se rapprochant.

\- Je n'ai pas échoué ! S'indigna le jeune prince les yeux rivés sur ses mains qu'il guérissait avec sa magie. La lame s'est transformée comme je le souhaitais, elle n'a simplement pas résisté et je dois savoir pourquoi, » marmonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons et disparaître dans le couloir.

* * *

« Bon sang, Thor, serais-tu parti à l'aventure sans moi ? S'étonna Fandral d'un air joyeux en désignant du doigt les chaussures tachées de sang du prince qui avait oublié de nettoyer.

\- Oh non, mon ami, jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille. Ce sang est celui de Loki, il s'est blessé en testant son nouveau sort, expliqua Thor.

\- Celui visant à changer une dague en épée ? s'intéressa le guerrier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un bel échec, confirma le prince en secouant la tête. Mais entêté comme il est, il ira jusqu'au bout.

\- Il tient cela de toi, fit remarquer Fandral en riant. Mais j'espère qu'il ne se blessera pas trop gravement.

\- Les entailles n'ont jamais fait peur à mon frère, déclara fièrement Thor. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt cette pression qu'il se met sur ses épaules. Il veut tellement réussir ! Je ne sais pas qui il cherche à impressionner, mais j'ai peur qu'il se fasse du mal vainement, avoua le blond.

\- C'est toi qu'il cherche à impressionner, affirma le guerrier en souriant devant l'ignorance sincère de son ami. Pour la première fois, tu t'es intéressé à sa magie, alors j'imagine qu'il veut tout faire pour te prouver qu'il peut réussir à matérialiser quelque chose de grandiose.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a rien à me prouver ! J'ai conscience de ses capacités magiques ! s'agaça Thor dans un bruyant soupir.

\- En avoir conscience ne lui suffit pas, il veut probablement que tu l'admires comme lui t'admire…

\- Comment peux-tu savoir cela ?

\- Ce ne sont que des suppositions de ma part, je ne connais pas assez ton frère pour affirmer ce qu'il pense, » précisa Fandral en détournant légèrement son regard.

Il félicita intérieurement la crédulité de Thor qui semblait ne jamais douter des paroles des autres. Mais il songea ensuite, avec une légère inquiétude, que son ami était bien trop dupe et qu'il serait très facile de le tromper ! Thor n'était pas stupide contrairement à ce que Loki pouvait dire mais l'héritier d'Asgard ne savait pas se méfier des gens, il voyait le bon sans se douter du mauvais. Combien de fois son petit frère en avait-il profité pour lui jouer de mauvais tours tout en gardant la confiance de son aîné ? Bien trop souvent et Fandral le savait.

* * *

_Plus tard_

Loki était attablé avec de gros ouvrages autour de lui, tous ouverts de façon aléatoire tandis qu'il se focalisait sur l'un d'entre eux. Mais il ne trouvait pas la réponse qu'il voulait dans les livres de magie, tout simplement parce que ce qu'il cherchait n'avait sans doute pas été essayé ? Il doutait de cela, c'était quelque chose de si évident ! Mais existait-il beaucoup de sorciers souhaitant améliorer une arme de combat ? Loki était septique. Il était probablement le seul mage qui arpentait les champs de bataille. Pas par plaisir car il n'aimait pas cela, mais pour suivre son frère et obtenir l'estime des autres. Ne devait-il pas faire ses preuves au combat pour espérer le respect suffisant de son père pour prétendre au trône d'Asgard, dirigé par des guerriers de père en fils ? Mais s'il savait que l'amour de la guerre coulait dans les veines de Thor, ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Pas de la même façon que lui en tout cas. Loki aimait la stratégie, il aimait réfléchir aux positions des troupes, à la façon dont pourrait réagir l'ennemi et anticiper ses déplacements. Il n'appréciait pas se battre avec les soldats brutaux de l'armée d'Asgard, pas plus que les armes en réalité. Peut-être cherchait-il inconsciemment à rendre la guerre plus attrayante à ses yeux ? avec le désir de créer une arme formidable qui pourrait changer la vision des soldats sur l'art de la magie jusque-là méprisé et associé aux femmes ?

« Qu'est-ce donc cela ? Fit la voix agacée de Loki quand une domestique vint l'interrompre dans ses pensées en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

\- On… on m'a demandé de vous re...remettre cela, bégaya la jeune fille en fuyant son regard.

\- Qui donc ? s'impatienta le prince, peu ému par les tremblements de la servante.

\- Fandral, monseigneur, » répondit-elle vivement.

Loki arracha le papier des mains de la jeune fille en la congédiant d'un geste et ouvrit la missive avec une mauvaise humeur non dissimulée.

_J'ai peut-être la solution. Chez-moi, ce soir. Fandral._

Loki dût lire deux fois les runes calligraphiées avec élégance pour en réaliser le sens. La solution à quoi ? Et pourquoi irait-il chez lui ? Le prince leva les yeux au ciel avant de brûler le parchemin à la flamme de la bougie. Il n'irait pas. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Fandral pensait-il réellement qu'il allait accourir chez lui sous prétexte qu'il avait reçu un mot de sa part ?

Le jeune prince tiqua méchamment, perturbé dans sa concentration par la missive agaçante. D'un geste sec, il ferma le lourd ouvrage poussiéreux devant lui et laissa son regard se perdre dans le papier brulé abandonné sur la table avec une indécision perturbante : _Avait-il vraiment la solution ?_

OoOoO

Loki quitta la bibliothèque uniquement lorsque la faim et la fatigue furent trop importantes pour lui permettre d'étudier. Après un rapide détour par les cuisines pour prendre un léger dîner, il marcha vers sa chambre, espérant qu'un bref sommeil le débarrasserait de cette migraine naissante. Il ouvrit négligemment la porte de ses appartements et préféra n'allumer aucune lampe pour préserver ses yeux fatigués, les lumières extérieures éclairaient suffisamment la pièce principale pour qu'il puisse s'y diriger avec aisance.

« C'est la première fois qu'on me refuse un rendez-vous, lâcha soudainement Fandral dans un rire amusé.

Le prince réprima à temps un sursaut, lui permettant de garder contenance. Pendant un bref instant, il songea que son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais ce fut avant de voir Fandral assis confortablement, pour ne pas dire vautré, dans son fauteuil préféré…

\- Comment es-tu entré ? Demanda Loki avec lassitude en se déplaçant finalement dans la chambre pour allumer un à un les éclairages - puisqu'il avait maintenant un _invité_ \- sous l'œil curieux de Fandral.

\- Pas de magie ? fit le blond.

\- Juste pour cela ? Ce serait une insulte à mon art, maugréa le prince en venant s'adosser à une commode une fois la pièce éclairée convenablement.

\- C'est surtout que ta mésaventure magique t'a couté beaucoup d'énergie, n'est-ce pas ? devina Fandral en observant les traits tirés du plus jeune.

\- Comment es-tu entré ici ? répéta le sorcier avec un agacement bien perceptible dans la voix, ignorant volontairement l'insinuation quant à sa fatigue.

\- Je suis le meilleur ami de ton frère, rappela le guerrier avec espièglerie en saisissant la coupe de vin qu'il s'était servie. Un sésame pour entrer dans le palais.

\- Si mon frère tolère une telle familiarité de ta part, ce n'est pas le cas pour moi, siffla le jeune prince en lui prenant des mains la boisson. Que veux-tu, à part boire mon vin ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pète-sec ! Je suis là parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire !

\- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je n'avais aucune envie de l'entendre ? Sinon, j'aurais accepté de venir, malgré l'invitation plus que douteuse…

\- C'est parce que tu ne crois pas en l'importance de mes paroles, mais je t'assure qu'elles découlent d'une réflexion profonde, assura Fandral en se redressant convenablement dans le fauteuil.

Loki suivit du regard la main droite du guerrier glisser dans la poche de son pantalon. Le jeune prince savait que son jeu de runes s'y trouvait et étrangement, cela le rendit plus ouvert à une éventuelle discussion.

\- Je t'écoute, fit alors Loki en buvant une gorgée du vin dérobé à Fandral.

\- Le problème n'est pas ton sort, mais le métal utilisé. J'ai parlé avec le forgeron du palais, et il m'a clairement dit que tous les métaux ne se manipulaient pas facilement, commença Fandral.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de forger une arme par le feu, mais de magie. Le choix du métal ne devrait pas influencer mon sort, contredit Loki.

\- Je pense que tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas magicien, mais j'imagine que certains métaux ne peuvent être le réceptacle d'une magie, qu'ils sont trop fragiles pour cela… En revanche, il en existe d'autres bien plus résistants, un peu comme l'Uru (2), qui compose Mjölnir et Gungnir, capable de stocker l'énergie magique…

\- L'Uru était mon premier choix mais il est presque impossible de s'en procurer, avoua le prince.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais je pense que tu as d'autres alternatives, déclara Fandral.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Sa curiosité lui hurlait de demander des explications mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il était clairement mal à l'aise que le guerrier possède une connaissance qu'il ignorait, pourtant, Fandral ne faisait aucunement preuve de vanité.

\- Tu connais bien les métaux, constata seulement Loki avec neutralité.

\- Pas plus qu'un autre guerrier. Ma connaissance vient plutôt de mes livres venant de Midgard. Les Midgardiens sont capables de forger des armes puissantes et eux aussi ont des métaux rares et solides. J'en connais seulement trois : l'Adamantium, le Carbonadium et le Vibranium. L'Adamantium ne fonctionnera pas. Une fois refroidi, ce métal est indestructible et trop rigide, le Carbonadium, lui, est plus malléable mais difficile à trouver. Quant au Vibranium, il est encore plus rare mais j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer un roi du Wakanda, royaume midgardien d'où provient ce métal, qui m'en a donné un fragment, expliqua Fandral en fouillant dans sa besace qu'il avait posé sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

Il en sortit ensuite un paquet enveloppé de tissu dans lequel se trouvait un fragment de métal qui avait la taille d'une dague bien que non travaillé. Loki, vaincu par l'intérêt, s'approcha du guerrier et observa le métal brut qui lui parut tellement quelconque qu'il se demanda si Fandral n'avait pas été naïf face à ce supposé roi midgardien.

\- Prends-le dans tes mains, incita Fandral en tendant le métal vers Loki.

Loki s'exécuta, encore une fois emporté par le désir du savoir, et laissa ses doigts parcourir toutes les rugosités. Le métal était plus léger qu'il ne le paraissait, propriété étonnante qui pourrait faire de ce fragment une très bonne arme. Il hésita un instant à user de la magie et le regard encourageant de Fandral le décida. Loki décida d'agir progressivement, pour ne pas répéter l'erreur qui l'avait blessé. Il remplit le métal de magie sous l'œil intéressé de Frandral mais s'arrêta rapidement.

\- Cela ne fonctionnera pas et je ne vais pas insister. Il serait dommage d'abimer ce fragment, fit Loki avec frustration.

\- Merde, jura Fandral en se levant du fauteuil. J'étais persuadé que ce métal était précieux.

\- Oh mais il l'est, admit le prince. Il fera probablement une dague merveilleuse si tu décides de le faire travailler. Mais il n'est pas fait pour la magie, je le sens résister comme les autres métaux l'ont fait avant. Il se brisera net si je continue.

Loki tendit le métal à Fandral et s'étonna de l'air déçu qu'il arborait. Etait-il vraiment intéressé par la réussite de son sort ou juste frustré d'avoir eu tort à propos de ce Vibranium ?

\- Je vais continuer mes recherches et reviendrai vers toi si j'ai du nouveau, informa Fandral en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Peut-être ne faut-il pas chercher un métal utilisé pour les armes…

\- Peut-être faudrait-il un métal utilisé en joaillerie qui serait beaucoup plus malléable et ductile qu'un métal d'arme ! s'exclama brusquement Loki.

\- Tu as une idée en tête ? demanda le guerrier arrêté devant la porte.

\- Es-tu déjà allé à Niðavellir ? s'enquit le sorcier avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Es-tu en train de me demander de t'accompagner ? répliqua Fandral avec la même intonation.

\- Peut-être bien… Je ne suis pas le bienvenu à Niðavellir, tu sais très bien pourquoi…

\- Ton mariage raté avec Sigyn Ivaldisdóttir, devina-t-il sans détailler.

\- Exactement. Le seul moyen que j'ai pour m'y rendre est de dissimuler mon apparence et ma magie, expliqua Loki.

\- Et en quoi ma présence est utile ?

\- Heimdall ne me laissera pas passer seul sous une autre apparence, pas plus qu'il ne m'autorisera à aller à Niðavellir même si je l'ordonne sous mon vrai visage.

\- Donc il faudra que je t'accompagne pour t'ouvrir le Bifröst, comprit Fandral.

\- Je viendrai chez toi avant le lever du soleil, informa Loki.

\- C'est dans à peine quelques heures, protesta le guerrier en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre.

\- Cela nous laisse le temps de nous préparer, » indiqua le prince dans un sourire malicieux.

* * *

Fandral n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'affaires ainsi sa préparation fut rapide et il put se permettre une petite heure de sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à sa porte. Une légère excitation s'empara de lui. Ce n'était pas comparable aux aventures qu'il vivait avec ses amis, mais une toute autre appréhension, comme s'il faisait face à quelque chose de mystérieux. Quand il partait avec ses compagnons, il savait qu'ils affronteraient des dangers dont il connaissait la nature : animaux sauvages ou populations hostiles essentiellement. Avec Loki, il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, aussi bien du danger que du sorcier lui-même.

« Euh c'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il quand il vit une jolie brune à sa porte, ce n'était clairement pas la personne qu'il attendait.

Mais le regard glacial si familier de la jeune femme le laissa bouche bée. Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Loki, ou plutôt la forme féminine qu'il avait adoptée pour l'occasion.

\- Suis-je assez belle pour que tu aies envie de m'impressionner en m'emmenant dans une contrée lointaine ? cingla Loki dont l'ironie jurait avec le timbre de voix féminin.

\- J'ai connu mieux mais cela devrait suffire, plaisanta Fandral en fixant ostensiblement les formes féminines cachées dans les drapés de la robe grenat. Mais si tu permets, tu seras plus crédible à mon bras en ne prenant pas cet air aussi coincé, ajouta le guerrier en écartant le châle qui couvrait sa poitrine.

\- Que crois-tu faire ? s'agaça Loki.

\- Rien, j'admire juste ton sort de dissimulation, railla-t-il légèrement. Mais dis-moi, es-tu femme _partout _?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? siffla le prince.

\- Tu es plus susceptible que les vraies femmes ! Comment dois-je t'appeler ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as même pas songé au prénom de ton personnage ! se moqua Frandral en voyant l'air renfrogné de Loki.

\- Ce n'ait pas la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand j'ai enfin trouvé une apparence convenable, fit Loki.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi superficiel que cela. Je sais aussi regarder ce qu'il y a derrière un beau visage ou de jolies courbes, répondit plus gravement le guerrier. Une forme moins attirante aurait été tout aussi bien… je t'appellerai Dagmar, _brillante comme le jour, _ce qui correspond bien à la situation actuelle, dit-il en fixant le soleil levant derrière Loki. Après, il faudrait peut-être réfléchir à ce que nous devons dire si on nous pose des questions sur le chemin…

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. J'en fais mon affaire. Ma langue est toujours prête au mensonge, même sous cette forme, » railla-t-il.

Seulement Frandral, lui, n'était pas très doué pour cela, ainsi il avait l'impression que le peu de personnes croisées les dévisageait. Pourtant, d'un point de vue extérieur, Dagmar n'était qu'une énième femme au bras de Fandral… Ils arrivèrent sans encombre au Bifröst et quand le regard insistant de Heimdall se posa sur Loki, Fandral songea que le gardien avait probablement vu la supercherie.

« J'aimerais conduire Dagmar aux mines de Niðavellir, informa pourtant Fandral en tâchant d'être convainquant.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Heimdall avec fermeté.

\- Je lui ai promis quelque chose de mémorable s'il m'emmène voir ces mines. Je suis curieuse de savoir d'où provient le métal des somptueux bijoux dont il me couvre, minauda Loki/Dagmar en faisant tinter les bracelets qu'il portait à ses bras qui, contrairement aux apparences, n'étaient pas que parures mais des aussi des artefacts qui lui permettaient de dissimuler sa magie.

\- Les femmes et leurs promesses, fit simplement Fandral dans un rire crispé.

\- En fait, tu es un menteur ! s'indigna brusquement Loki/Dagmar. Tu m'as parlé de ces mines uniquement pour m'impressionner alors que tu savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas possible d'y aller !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Cela ne dépend que du bon vouloir de Heimdall ! se justifia Fandral en lançant un regard désespéré au gardien.

\- Vous avez une heure, pas plus. Sinon, je préviendrai le roi de ce voyage non autorisé, informa Heimdall en plantant son regard dans celui de Fandral avant de le retenir par le bras. A l'avenir, ne profitez plus d'être l'ami du prince Thor pour vous permettre de telles choses, dit-il plus froidement à voix basse.

\- Cela ne se reproduira plus, Heimdall, » assura le guerrier, mal à l'aise, alors que Loki/Dagmar s'avançait pour observer le Bifröst comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Fandral détailla Loki et songea qu'il était un merveilleux acteur, bien trop bon même. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos de constater l'aisance avec laquelle il maîtrisait la démarche féminine en ondulant sensuellement alors que de temps à autre il se tournait vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire mutin. Sans se mentir, Fandral songea qu'il aurait été charmé s'il n'avait pas connu la véritable identité de la jolie femme qui l'attendait…

Une fois arrivés à Niðavellir, ils furent accueillis assez froidement mais encore une fois un sourire charmeur et quelques louanges sur le peuple des nains firent leur effet, sous le regard presque médusé de Fandral.

« Les nains sont très fiers de leur culture, informa Loki/Dagmar en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'oreille de Fandral. Le sentant se tendre, Loki ajouta : nous serons obligés de communiquer ainsi. Je suis certain que Heimdall va nous surveiller.

Fandral esquissa un sourire mais intérieurement il était pétrifié. Il ne savait pas à quel point il s'était engagé dans quelque chose d'illégal !

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers Loki/Dagmar en écartant quelques des mèches de cheveux. Ne pouvais-tu pas te procurer les métaux souhaités en Asgard ?

\- Les métaux importés en Asgard sont corrompus car les asgardiens les aiment trop brillants, ils y ajoutent donc des tas de choses avant de les expédier. Il n'y a qu'à Niðavellir qu'ils sont purs, dit Loki/Dagmar à voix haute.

\- Ma Dame est connaisseuse ! complimenta le guide nain en avançant dans une galerie.

\- J'aime les bijoux, avoua Loki/Dagmar. J'en ai tellement ! Mais j'avoue être à la recherche d'un métal plus véritable, plus authentique. Pas ces pacotilles brillantes que portent les asgardiennes !

\- Préférez-vous voir le Silfur ou le Gull (3) ? demanda alors leur hôte.

\- J'aime la couleur dorée du Gull, répondit-il.

En réalité, c'était la solidité qui l'attirait dans ce métal.

\- Bien, mais ne soyez pas déçue car à l'état pur, le Gull est assez terne ! informa le nain.

\- Comment pourrais-je être déçue alors que je suis ici ! » flatta-t-il.

Fandral se retint de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'une question dérangeante lui traversa l'esprit : Loki avait-il l'habitude de charmer les hommes comme ça ?  
Ils arrivèrent au cœur de la mine, là où plusieurs nains travaillaient sans même se soucier des nouveaux arrivants.

« C'est ici que sont extraits les fragments de Gull, informa le guide avant de passer rapidement à l'étape suivante. Ici, ils sont chauffés pour en faire des barres comme celle-ci, dit-il en prenant un des lingots pour le présenter à Loki/Dagmar.

\- Fascinant, exagéra Loki/Dagmar en se penchant vers le nain pour observer au plus près le Gull. Comment pourrais-je m'en procurer ?

\- Comment comptez-vous payer, avec de l'or ? se moqua légèrement le nain dans un rire bourru.

\- Dîtes-moi ce que vous en voulez, demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez m'offrir ma chère. Ce dont j'ai besoin, je l'obtiens des marchands asgardiens, dit le nain avant d'intimer à Loki de se pencher un peu plus pour qu'il puisse lui parler discrètement. Je sais qu'un grand nombre de magiciennes cherche à obtenir le Gull pur pour leurs pratiques et c'est tout à fait illégal dans ce royaume. C'est pour cela que nous n'exportons pas le Gull pur vers Asgard...

\- Vous obtenez ce dont vous avez besoin par les marchands, reprit Loki/Dagmar sans commenter l'accusation implicite du nain. Mais qu'en est-il de ce que vous avez envie ? N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose venu d'Asgard que votre peuple convoite ?

\- L'Uru, mais il est impossible que vous en possédiez, trancha catégoriquement le nain.

\- Je ne prétendrai pas le contraire. Ce que je vous propose en échange, c'est ceci, dit Loki en sortant de sa poche une émeraude non taillée. En Asgard, reprit-il, nous l'appelons _Smaragður_ et je sais que les femmes d'ici sont très friandes de pierres précieuses. Et je sais aussi que ma pierre vaut plus que votre Gull…

\- Que voulez-vous faire avec ce Gull ? demanda le nain qui eut du mal à cacher son intérêt pour la pierre.

Il lança un léger regard à Fandral qui s'était éloigné pour ne rien entendre de l'échange, sentant que les négociations étaient les affaires de Loki.

\- Des bijoux, bien évidemment ! s'exclama Loki/Dagmar dans un rire cristallin. Je pensais le donner à un artisan pour qu'il en confectionne. J'ai déjà un bijou en Gull pur. Mais il est trop petit, ajouta-t-il en relevant sa manche pour dévoiler un bracelet très fin.

Le nain se permit de le l'inspecter entre ses doigts et acquiesça, visiblement rassuré de croire que la femme n'était pas une magicienne, ou du moins que tout laisse à croire qu'elle n'en était pas une.

\- Il vient d'ici, commenta le nain. Il est bien rare que les femmes asgardiennes portent des bijoux de chez nous !

Loki esquissa un sourire. En réalité, ce bracelet était une des rares choses que son ancienne épouse avait oubliées à Asgard. Il n'aurait jamais cru s'en servir un jour et ce n'était que la rareté du métal qui l'avait poussé à ne pas s'en débarrasser comme il l'avait fait avec le reste de ses effets quand elle était rentrée chez elle, à Niðavellir.

\- Deux lingots, et le _Smaragður_ est à vous, proposa Loki/Dagmar en tendant la pierre pour que le nain puisse l'examiner. Il sembla réfléchir un instant et acquiesça brièvement. Bien, fit le prince. J'aimerais que les marchands les apportent chez mon ami Fandral. Je vis loin de la capitale d'Asgard alors je crains que ce soit trop compliqué de les livrer chez moi.

\- Marché conclu, fit le nain en rangeant la pierre précieuse dans un coffre après avoir noté la nature de la transaction sur un registre.

\- Nous devons y aller, » dit Fandral en revenant vers eux.

Il lança un regard assez lourd à Loki et ce dernier devina que le Bifröst n'allait pas tarder à les récupérer. Il esquissa un sourire qui fit tiquer Fandral et salua le nain. Quand ils furent seuls, Fandral se pencha à l'oreille de Loki qui venait de lui expliquer le marché :

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'il va honorer sa part ?

\- Les nains ont leurs défauts, mais ils n'ont qu'une parole, répondit Loki en chuchotant. Et puis, s'il ne le fait pas, le _Smaragður _le lui rappellera.

\- C'est toi qui l'as dupé en réalité. Est-ce seulement une vraie pierre que tu lui as donnée ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? lâcha Loki en arrêtant brusquement sa marche. Évidemment qu'elle est véritable ! Il y a juste un sort que je lèverai quand j'aurais le Gull.

\- J'espère, parce que si Dagmar n'existe pas, moi si en revanche, et je ne veux pas de problèmes !

\- La transaction était légale. Les nains n'ont pas le droit de vendre directement le Gull brut en Asgard, mais ils ont le droit de le faire sur leurs terres. Alors n'aie crainte, aucun nain ne viendra t'égorger pendant ton sommeil, » se moqua Loki en enlaçant Fandral alors que le Bifröst se mettait en marche pour les ramener.

* * *

La première chose que vit Fandral une fois de retour à Asgard fut le visage mécontent de Thor. Loki s'écarta de lui comme s'il venait de se brûler et Fandral songea avec amusement qu'il pouvait passer pour une conquête pudique tant il avait perdu son assurance.

« Tu es parti à l'aventure sans moi, constata Thor avec agacement.

\- Rien d'intéressant. J'ai juste amené mon amie Dagmar à Niðavellir ! répondit Fandral.

\- Dame Dagmar, ravi de faire votre connaissance, fit le prince dans un sourire charmeur.

\- Pareillement, répondit froidement Loki/Dagmar avant de se tourner vers Fandral. Merci de m'avoir emmenée là-bas, ce fut une découverte très enrichissante, dit-il un peu trop rapidement en forçant tout de même un sourire.

Loki ne s'était probablement pas attendu à voir son frère et sans doute n'était-il pas aussi à l'aise avec sa forme féminine qu'il le laissait paraître. Ses pas, bien que maîtrisés, semblaient plus nerveux et rapides. Même si ce n'était pas flagrant, car Loki était bon acteur, Frandral était trop observateur pour se laisser duper par une fausse assurance, surtout chez une femme.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le Bifröst, Thor attrapa Fandral par l'épaule et lui demanda d'un ton brusque :

« Que faisais-tu à Niðavellir avec mon frère ?

\- Hein ? fit naïvement Fandral sans réfléchir.

\- Que Loki me mente, j'y suis habitué. Mais venant de toi, mon ami, c'est blessant. Loki me croit stupide à ce sujet, mais je sais reconnaître ses changements d'apparences. Je me garde bien de lui dire mais certaines choses sont évidentes à mes yeux…

\- Comme ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire, traitre ?

\- Traitre ? Oui j'ai bien accompagné ton frère mais le mensonge était simplement parce qu'il n'est pas autorisé à aller à Niðavellir !

\- Qu'a-t-il manigancé là-bas ?

\- Quelque chose de gravissime Thor, annonça Fandral sombrement. Il a acheté du Gull pur, précisa-t-il en se moquant de l'air dépité de son ami. Allons, Thor ! Quand il a sollicité mon aide, j'ai préféré accepter plutôt que de le laisser prendre ses passages illégaux et dangereux, prétexta Fandral tout en étant mal à l'aise de ne pas être totalement honnête sur ses motivations. Cela m'aurait ennuyé, et toi aussi je suis sûr, qu'il ait des problèmes pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Et puis je dois avouer que son expédition m'intéressait…

\- Il s'agit de cette arme magique qu'il veut créer, devina alors Thor en voyant l'air satisfait de Fandral.

\- Oui, nous avançons sur le sujet ! sourit le guerrier.

\- _Nous _? répéta Thor. Depuis quand il y a un _nous_ entre vous ?

\- Je voulais dire _il, _mais c'est vrai que j'ai hâte de le voir à l'œuvre, corrigea immédiatement Fandral.

\- Je m'en réjouis aussi. Et bien que je sois jaloux d'être mis à l'écart, cela me fait plaisir de voir mon frère en compagnie de quelqu'un de confiance, avoua Thor.

\- Je croyais être un traître ! taquina la guerrier en haussant les sourcils.

\- Mais non ! » s'exclama le prince dans un rire sonore et plein de bonne humeur alors qu'ils retournaient vers le palais sans se douter que Heimdall les observaient.

Le gardien songea qu'ils - Thor, Loki et Fandral - étaient bien naïfs de penser qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé… Mais après tout, un peu d'indulgence et d'ignorance feinte ne faisaient pas de mal parfois. Parce que si Loki sous-estimait Heimdall, cela signifiait que ce dernier, animé par un sombre pressentiment, serait plus à même de le surveiller discrètement…

* * *

(1) Helvíti, juron islandais qui vient du vieux norrois (Hell), signifiant Enfer, j'ai trouvé ça rigolo de l'utiliser puisque Hel est la fille de Loki dans la mythologie... Enfin moi ça m'amuse beaucoup ahah *sors*

(2) L'Uru est un métal asgardien imaginaire de l'univers Marvel

(3) Silfur/Gull/Smaragður : ce sont respectivement les traductions en islandais d'Argent, Or et Émeraude. Je voulais faire une distinction avec les métaux/pierres de notre univers.


End file.
